Misa's Adventure
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: A new player enters the city of Sin, not an Angel and not a Demon either. She is one and the same, an innocent soul looking for a way to help. With a little extra surprise. OC/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

Daten City, a place on the borderline of Heaven and Hell. A city where people go about their daily lives, but what people don't realise is this: this is no ordinary city.

It was a city of sin and pain, of ghosts and demons. And of angels.

And this story begins, with a special girl coming into town.

Her name is Misa. A blonde haired young adult; she has dark eyes, C-Cup breasts and casual attire: white and black sneakers, blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and jean hoodie jacket

She had a simple black backpack on her back as she walked off the bus, thanking the driver that took her there

'Daten City...A new start.' She thought as she walked through the city. She had only a few things on her person, but most of it was on her back.

And she was here for one purpose...

Her thoughts were broken as she heard screaming and explosions not far off, seeing buildings fall

"What the heck?" She looked into that direction and wondered what was going on

She saw a giant black and red... Thing!... Fighting two girls who where glowing white and blue

The... Thing... Was a giant pile of trash which seemed to be drained of all its colour, having everything that made up its form being a deep charcoal black, a thin red glowing outline being present around each item that made up its beings. It had a series of cars as its arms and fingers, hundreds of lamps making up its eyes and shards of glass making its roaring gaping and drooling maw

Both girls... no... WOMEN where in their early twenties and where beautiful.

One was a gorgeous blonde with long silky hair and bright blue eyes that sparked with mischief and self-confidence. Her lips where painted bright red, as where the nails that where visible. She wore a skin tight red dress that reached an inch or two past her hips, the dress being sleeveless as well as backless and was cut to show off her small yet sliding B/C cup cleavage. And finally she had in a set of red high heel shoes. In her right hand was a glowing white/blue gun with a... Frilly... Pink... Bow tied to the top of the gun?

The other girl had long blue/black hair that nearly reached her feet with plenty of pink streaks across the fringe and back with the entire 'interior' of her hair was pink. She had soft teal/light blue-green eyes with some black makeup under her eyes that looked like tears or spikes which emphasised her eyes more. Like the other woman she had lipstick and painted nails but instead of red, hers were painted dark purple. She also had larger breasts than the other girl with D-Cups. She also liked like your classic Gothic Lolita with the big blue bow tied behind her head and intertwined with her hair, she wore a white button up shirt with a light blue bow tied around the collar, a black dress with a few white accents around the wrist and the hem of the dress with the dress reaching just an inch further than the other woman's and that was just because of the place attached. She had a large dark blue bow tied around her waist, hanging over her ass. On her left leg was a purple and black stripped stocking that nearly reached her dress but stopped just short showing off a bit of skin. On her feet where black flats. In her hand was a glowing white and blue katana sword... With the blade... Being... Striped?

"W... Who are they?" Misa asked, subtly pushing her shirt down a bit as if to hide something as she looked at the girls 'They are so beautiful... They... They have to be.' she thought

"Those are Panty and Stocking, the angels of Daten City!" A random man grinned as he started lustfully up at the girls, a crowed having gathered

'I knew it!' Misa thought as she smiled happily 'They are here! Angels!'

"Hey Stocking?" The blonde asked with a voice filled with excitement and energy as she shot at the strange creature

"Yes Panty?" The other girl asked back, her voice a bit softer but not lacking the energy of the other woman

"Let's give these fuckers a show!" The named Panty grinned, the other girl nodding

And suddenly... They were in a strip club like setting

Misa's eyes widened, seeing the two girls on top of a platform with... Stripper poles?! Music began to play, Misa unable to hear much of the lyrics over the blaring techno but she made out 'Fly Away Now' at the start

A glowing blue halo then appeared over Panty's head, shinning lightly. the blonde smirked, her hand near her halo before with a quick movement down the halo grew and flew down her, changing her attire, with Stocking doing the same next to her

As the two had transformed, they began to caress down their bodies. As they reached down to their panties and stockings respectfully they began to give a synchronised speech.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth; May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger; Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came. Repent you motherfucker!"

As they finished their speech, the blonde haired woman's panties became a handgun and the blue haired girl's stocking became a katana. The pair of them shot and sliced in the direction of the black monster creature

"Oh... Fuck..." The creature muttered before it exploded

As those two angelic women floated back down to Earth they picked up three coins that the creature had left.

"Only three? Fucking cheapskate." Stocking scoffed as the crowd dissipated and a loud bell was heard

"Yeah well, at least we've got the rest of the day to fucking enjoy." Panty answered as she jingled the coins in her hand.

"H... Hey! E... Excuse me!" Misa called, running over nervously as the two were about to walk away

"Huh? Who're you kid?" Stocking asked

"What do you want, we're busy." Panty added sounding exhausted and bored

"I... I need your help." Misa blushed, pulling her shirt down a before a lightning blast shot down near a church near a cliff

"Ah, fucking hell. Sorry quirt, we've got jobs to do." Panty shrugged off.

"Listen! I can help! I... I need your help fellow angels!" She said quickly

""Fellow Angels"? You're tripping." Panty answered

"Hang on Panty; let's hear her out BEFORE we leave." Stocking sighed "But we should probably speak to Garterbelt."

"Really? You'll help me out?" Misa asked kindly and with hope.

"Eh, why not." Panty shrugged with a sigh before she smirked "If you're just jerkin' us then we'll just bust a cap in your ass."

"I...I understand...I think." She answered as she was unfamiliar with that phrase.

Panty nodded as the girls weapons glowed and reverted to their clothing

"Such a fuckin' pain putting these back on. MUCH easier slippin' them off." Panty commented as they put their undergarments back on.

"You're such a slut." Stocking scoffed, putting the black and purple stripped stocking back on

"Yeah, yeah...Yo, country girl; you coming or what?" Panty asked

"Um, y-yes." Misa nodded and followed

*time skip*

Misa was a shivering, panting mess as the weird pink car the two angels called SeeThrough came to a stop. She wanted to throw up as the blonde driver was very reckless and didn't seem to understand the term 'slow down'

"WHOO! Way to go SeeThrough. You always get us where we need to go." Panty smiled as she patted the hood of their car.

Misa stumbled out of the car, holding her stomach

"Hurp!" She burped feeling ill from the reckless speed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it if you want our help." Stocking answered as she casually ate some ice cream

"I... Where'd you get that?" Misa blinked, following the two inside

"Yo Garter, we're back from killing ghost ass!" Panty called out.

"And we've got a guest!" Stocking called, walking over with Misa behind her with Misa staring at the person there in shock

The person in question was an African-American priest. He had a stern look and a large afro, neatly kept and bouncy. He seemed to be about in his mid forties but he could've been older.

"Whatever you damn whores." The man said; in a near stereotypical tough black guy voice "We have received a message from God! A new angel has entered the city that we need to recruit and train; the angel then helping you get your damn heaven coins so you can get your motherfucking bitch asses back into heaven."

Yeah, this priest was cursing JUST as bad as these "angels".

"Yeah, yeah. So, this is our supposed "angel" guest. Her name is...Err..." Panty spoke

"Misa. M-My name is Misa, Sir." Misa answered

The man, apparently called Garterbelt, leaned down looking Misa in the eyes for several seconds...

"Yep. This hoe be an angel." The man nodded, standing tall

"Why didn't we see you in heaven though?" Stocking asked, eating a slice of cake "I'd think we would have seen you. Besides, why get trained by us?"

"Because... I wasn't born in heaven. I've never been there." Misa admitted, looking down nervously

"What? But... All angels are born in heaven!" Panty gasped and frowned

"I'm surprised this slut didn't pop out a lot of babies up there." Stocking scoffed

"Hey!" Panty snapped

"I wasn't... I'm not a full angel." She admitted "I'm... Half demon."

"What?!" The sisters yelled

"Those can exist?!" Panty yelled

"Yea. My mother died in childbirth, my father raised me. He did not teach me much of my demon powers, just how to control my instincts. He wanted me to control my angel powers before I started learning those ones." Misa explains "My mother was cast out of heaven because of her gambling problems, which she fixed once she spent some time on earth. My dad was going to conquer a city. They fell in love." she shrugged

The sisters were shocked, so shocked Stocking dropped her cake for here a small dog... Rat... Zipper thing ate it up while saying "Chuck." Over and over again

"Wow..." Panty muttered "Now I need to remember to try some demon cock sometime."

"Panty!" Garterbelt snapped, Stocking snickering and Misa blushing as she subtly pulled her shirt down again

"What?" Panty shrugged before she began to walk around Misa

"H... Huh?" Misa blinked, following Panty with her eyes

"Hmm... Good breasts, about my size." Panty said quietly "A good ass, nice legs... Yea, I think she's good."

"Th... Thank you." Misa blushed brighter

"Then I will leave this to you, later hoe's." Garterbelt nodded, leaving

"Okay. So before we start... Are you a virgin?" Stocking asked as she was now eating some cookies

"W... What?! W... W... Why do you need to know that?!" Misa yelled

"Because you can't access your angel powers as long as your hymen is there." Panty said simply

"O... Oh..." Misa said in shock "W... Well I am a virgin but if it's the hymen that's the problem, then that... That's not a problem."

"Oh...REALLY? So who popped your cherry huh? Was it a stud of a man?" Panty asked, salivating a little

"She said she was a virgin Panty." Stocking deadpanned "She just doesn't have a hymen."

"Well how else do you lose that thing besides sex?" Panty pouted

"Err... Injuries, the wrong kind of exercise, accidentally while masturbating..." Stocking listed off three simple and common examples

"Fine. Whatever." Panty scoffed

"Actually... I'm not into men." Misa said

"Oh? You're into "clams and tuna"..." Panty commented in shock. "Well, to each their own. Still, Garter said we gotta teach you so...Get your fine ass moving."

"She means strip." Stocking clarified at Misa's confused look

"HMM!" Misa froze at that. She wasn't ready to strip in front of people she barely knew...besides the fact that they are angels.

"We need to know what your clothing weapon is." Panty shrugged "And it's most likely your underwear, most angel weapons are."

"Besides, we won't judge." Stocking smiled before she snickered "Unless you've got some stupid tattoos."

"Oh...Okay...Right." Misa blushed from embarrassment. "And I DON'T have any "stupid tattoos"."

"Well then, get them cloths off!" Panty huffed impatiently making Misa reluctantly start to undress

"O-Okay." Misa gulped and started to strip. She started with her jacket and shirt as she felt like those were the easiest to remove without being really embarrassed.

"Ah, bland and boring." Panty pouted at the sight of the plane white bra

Misa reached for her jeans and began to undo them, scared of revealing her secret as she slowly pulled them down

"Well? You got tight jeans on or something? Pull them down!" Stocking spoke impatiently.

Misa closed her eyes and blushed... Before she pulled the jeans down.

Panty and Stocking stood there in shock and amazement, looking between Misa's legs

"Oh my..." Stocking blushed

"Fucking GOD!" Panty's eyes widened and shimmered

Between Misa's legs was a twelve inch long and five inch thick member, hidden behind long underwear.

They were still panties, just passed and a bit larger than normal to hide the 'package'

Misa was blushing, looking away as she tried to cover it

"H-HOW? It's bigger than any I've seen here!" Panty gasped

"I'm more focused on HOW she has it when she is a SHE!" Stocking snapped

"I...I have both. Both a vagina AND a penis." Misa confessed as she covered her member as best as she could.

"This is normal for those born of a demon and an angel as the damned and holy energies mix and allow the child to have children with either gender lovers." Garterbelt explained as he poked his head in before he left

"Th... This thing is why I like girls... Guys aren't a fan that I have it." She explained nervously

'I'm starting to become a fan...!' Panty drooled

"Sorry about that." Stocking answered

"So... How about you drop those panties and we have a warm up before we start?" Panty purred lustfully, grabbing Misa's hands and trying to pull them away

"Stop it you slut!" Stocking snapped "We're here to help her, not fuck her!"

"Can't we do both?! I want that big thing in me!" Panty groaned/begged

"Hmm!" Misa flinched back and still covered her penis.

"Sorry about her. Let's start testing on your normal cloths first." Stocking sighed "Pick up something and channel your Angel Energy through it."

"My... What?" She blinked

"..." Stocking was silent before she took a sigh, followed by a bite of cake "Mmmmmmm! Oh such smooth sweet goodness!" She moaned before she straightened herself out "The Angel Energy is the warmness you feel in the area between your heart and your womb."

"Okay...So something that I like." Misa surmised

"... Kinda, yea." Stocking shrugged as Misa picked up her shirt and tired... Nothing happened "Okay, try something else."

Jacket? Nothing.

Socks? Nope.

Jeans? Still jeans.

Shoes? Not weapons.

"That just leaves the bra and panties." Stocking nodded "One of those will be your weapon."

"Take 'em off, maybe we match." Panty smirked, reaching for Misa's underwear...

BANG!

Stocking sighed, having hit Panty to the floor with a frying pan to the back of the head "May I suggest to try your bra first, as to minimise tempting her?"

"Okay." Misa nodded and removed her bra, which soon transformed into a sword, but it also looked like a form of bow.

In fact, it was both.

It was a glowing white bow made out of high tech parts with the way they sat and put together. It was long, about three foot long total, with joints clearly built in at the one foot and two foot marks allowing it to fold up and compact. The string, as well as the lining of the parts and the small panel lines between them, gave a soft gentle green/blue light. Along the outer edges of the bow, along the curved arches, where sharp points that gave off a soft blue/green glow.

As the three stared at the bow the string suddenly disappeared and the grip of the bow extended, the blades popped out nice and clear with the bottom blade spinning around

"A naginata/bow?! Why do you have such an intricate weapon when we just have guns and swords?!" Panty groaned

"And why is the glow a green-ey blue?" Stocking asked and, once again, Garter entered as he started to give explosion

"The green glow is clearly because if her being part demon, as yellow and blue mix together to make green and demon weapons are black and yellow while you angels use white and blue weaponry. When she uses her demon weapon it'll most likely be black and green." Garter explained "And as for the high-class weapon, her mother was clearly a high class angel."

"Wait... High-class angel... Gambling problem... Your weapon is made from... YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF ARCHANGEL BRA?!" Panty yelled

"Yes/who?" Misa and Stocking asked at the same time

"Archangel Bra is one of the most famous and kickass angels ever with a famous gambling problem! Most people thought she died fighting a powerful demon, not banished!" Panty said in shock

"Wow, you know something that has nothing to do with sex." Stocking said in genuine amazement earning a glare from Panty

"My mother... Was that important?" Misa said as her weapon returned to her bra

"Not important, just kickass." Panty nodded "We need to go shopping to get you shirts and bra's that let you take that off easily and quickly in battle."

"O... Okay." Misa nodded, blushing at the idea of going bra-less as she put hers back on and began to redress

"But first, you need to learn to summon your halo." Stocking said "That's the next thing you need to learn."

"Think of it as a... Limit break, for a lack of a better work. It gives you a burst of energy from heaven which increases your strength and speed for a shirt time." Panty shrugged

"Just focus your angel energy over your head like this..." Stocking said, both holding their hands palm flat next to their heads with their fingers slightly reaching over their heads

Suddenly halo's of pure white appeared over their heads and with a simple movement of their arms the halo's grew and flew over their bodies changing their cloths again only this time Misa could clearly see their alternate/new cloths

Panty now possesses small white feathered wings and her new cloths seemed to be inspired by ancient Greek clothing, most notably her golden winged Hermes-like heels that now held her feet carefully. The rest of the outfit consists of a puffy white skirt, with two clip-like pink hearts on both hips, a short white blouse, a golden collar with pink heart in centre, golden bracelets, white glove coverings on the backs of her hands and several golden rings. Both her nails and toenails are polished a light pink colour and she wears light blue eye shadow that was so gently applied it was barely noticeable but really made her eyes pop out

Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on Lolita fashion in general although it now completely lacked dark colours of any sort and instead was a taintless, snow white and a bright sky blue cyan. She was wearing a white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels.

The two stood there proudly, lightly cocking their hips with their hands resting in their waists in confidence

"W... Wow..." Misa whispered

"Wanna try?" The sisters said in unison, Panty slowly and seductively licking her lips

"O... Okay, I guess." She nodded, reaching up. She felt like she could hear 'Fly Away' again someone, far back in her mind, as she held her hand near her head. A few sparks of light were all that happened originally before a light green, but not a sickly shade, glowing halo appeared over your head

"Wow!" Panty gasped, clapping lightly

"Now, arm down and transform!" Stocking cheered lightly

"Ha!" Misa spoke as her halo shimmered down her body, enveloping her in a white and black dress but it also had blue accents

The outfit kind of looked like a sleek dress, being very skin tight. The dress was mainly black, also being skin tight. The bottom of the dress was a diagonal cuts the left side being at her upper thigh with the right side being half way down her knee; a slit was up the right side of the dress that reached her hip. There where black spirals around the dress going from the bottom to the neckline. The dress was sleeveless and backless, a small slit at the front showing a bit of her chest. Around the edge of the bottom of the dress and around the slits where the sleeves should be where a light blue accent. Around her wrists and ankles where several golden bands, white silk going from the bands on her wrist to her back. Her feet where gold heeled open toed shoes with small black angel wings on the heels, the shoes having straps that went half way up her shins

And as an added bonus for her, her penis was strategically covered so that she didn't have to worry about it.

Mainly thanks to the skirt. Her nails had also became green, both fingernails and toenails, with her lips gaining pink lipstick and dark black eye-shadow around her eyes

"Well...How do I look?" Misa asked with a gulp.

"...Completely fuckable!" Panty smiled

Misa became even brighter red, if that was possible, as she gulped and backed up lightly

"No! Bad Panty! Down!" Stocking warned her sister and squirted her sister with a bottle of water.

"HEY!" Panty snapped

"S... So... Now what?" Misa asked as the transformation wore off, now in her normal cloths again

... When a phone suddenly appeared in her hand

"Um...So what's this? Is this mine?" Misa asked in confusion

"Yes it is. Think of it as your phone to heaven." Panty nodded, the 'phone' being a glowing white and blue flip phone bottom with a glowing halo to act as a screen

"You can use it to call others but you can also use it, and your heaven coins, to by stuff. Like clothes, food, delicious delicious sweets, or weapon upgrades." Stocking explained

"Oh...Okay. I get it." Misa nodded

"Stocking has yet to purchase the 'transform' upgrade which lets you change your weapon into any type of that weapon. Like I can turn Backlace into any type of gun." Panty smiled

"Oh...I get you." Misa nodded "So, I can change my bra into any other form of sword and bow." Although saying that felt awkward

"Yea." Stocking nodded

Misa blushed at that and felt her stomach growl. "Um...Is there anything to eat?"

Stocking grinned, grabbing Misa and dragging her away

"Hey! Don't hog her!" Panty got up and followed them

*time skip*

Misa stood there in astonishment, and a bit of revulsion, as she saw the 'angels' eat

Stocking was shovelling sweets and confectioneries down her throat; while Panty was slurping down spicy foods. They almost didn't use the cutlery, just their hands.

"... Ew." She whispered gently

"Take a seat. There's plenty here." Panty spoke

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck..." Chuck the little green rat/dog thing continued to eat the scraps the two left on the floor.

Misa sat down cautiously, eating slowly and awkwardly

"Hmm." She hummed 'This...This is okay...'

Garter sighed as he walked over, putting more food on the table "Great, another god damn mouth to feed." He grumbled

"I-I'm sorry." She flinched as she quietly ate and even slower now

"Shut up Garter, you're making her feel bad!" Panty snapped

"Suck it." Garter relied

"Well we should go shopping after this." Stocking smiled happily

"Hmm. Yeah, get our new house guest some clothes and shit. Can't have her running around in just one clothes set. This ain't a cartoon." Panty added

"Plus cloths for school." Garter said simply

""School"?" Misa blinked in shock

"Yeah, fuckin' drag, but we gotta." Panty groaned

Misa looked back at the angels and noticed they looked younger now. They looked about 16, unlike when they were fighting where in their transformation they seemed older

"Nice isn't it?" Pamty teased

"We go to that school to fight ghosts. Don't worry about it." Stocking answered

"And hot steamy school fucks!" Panty grinned

"Of course you'd think that." Stocking and Garterbelt thought

Panty just grinned, Misa looking away nervously

'Oh mother...Help me...' She thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Hellfire45: Yeah it is. We're trying to keep the humour in the story.

Guest: Wow, a troll dissing someone's hard work. What a surprise.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

May 25 c1 Guest: And fuck you too. You're too much of a pretentious asshole coward to have an account, so you have no right to attack Ghost like that. Heck you don't even have the balls to give an original name in your review, just 'guest'. Now pull your head out your ass, I should not be able to see your rectum behind your tongue.

hellfire45: Well Misa isn't a normal angel, even if she acts more like an angel than Stocking and Panty. That's the joke.

Panty, Stocking and Misa were now in town; they had managed to give Garter the slip so they could cut loose and have fun, while at the same time go and get Misa some new clothes and undergarments.

Misa was behind the two, very nervous as they entered a mall

Being next to two of THE MOST inconsequential "angels" in the city made her worry.

Were... All angels like this?

"Here we are. Best shop in town!" Panty smiled pointing to an adult underwear shop "Luscious". Just from the front windows you could see sensual undergarments on mannequins, followed by low cut shirts, skirts or trousers, jackets and so forth.

She pulled Misa inside, quickly putting different underwear against Misa to judge how they looked on her

Stocking sighed as Panty was putting Misa in a crap tonne of clothes that only showed sexiness instead of practicality.

"Short but too tight." Panty spoke as she had a white pair against Misa's waist. "Wide, but doesn't help hug your "addition"." She spoke holding a pair of blue panties against her

"I... Don't want it hugged." Misa tried to argue

"Okay, okay. OOH! What about THIS?" Panty smiled showed a pair of frill white panties that had a "sleeve" at the front.

"A... Why does it have a sleeve?" Misa blushed

"Honey, this place caters to ALL sorts." Panty smiled. "Gonna need a bigger one." She frowned as she compared it to Misa's waist. "What, with your super big steak."

"I-It's...It's a-" Misa blushed

"Cock-sleeve. Yeah." Panty nodded.

"Stupid ho-bag." Stocking frowned "Why don't we get her some normal gear before we overload her with your sluttiness?"

"She's gonna need room for her big cock." Panty scoffed

"I know, but isn't there something that won't make her feel awkward?" Stocking responded "Misa, what do YOU want from here?"

"I... I don't know." She whispered

"Well, let's look around, before Panty's panties start dropping for the check-out boy." Stocking answered

"I have my eyes elsewhere right now." Panty huffed

"I... I guess I'll try these out." Misa said, taking the sleeves panties "And... And these?" She added, taking a front clip bra

"Makin' progress!" Panty gave a thumbs up. "Try 'em on, try 'em on!"

Misa gulped and nodded, walking towards the changing room

"Want some help?" Panty added

"I-I think I've got this...Thanks." Misa blushed and locked the door to the changing room behind her and panted, feeling more flustered at being the target of a sexual deviant angel, than being in the middle of a sexy clothes shop.

She wasn't use to being hit on like that

She was more accustom to being hit for being a freak. She was loved by her father very much and he hated those who hurt his daughter; in fact she had hardly any friends because of her addition.

In fact it was one of those fights/bullying acts that broke her hymen

She sighed as she began to strip, nervously putting on her underwear

'O-Okay...Y-You can do this Misa...It's JUST underwear...Frilly...white...underwear...with a cock-sleeve...' She thought and bit her lip in nervousness.

As she slipped on the underwear, the tricky part was the sleeve itself; she had no idea how it would feel or if it would be tight. As she slipped it in, she felt the silk wrapping around her member...although it WAS a little tight. Panty was right; she DID need a bigger sleeve. But the material was so good...It felt nice having her penis in underwear that wasn't tight on her.

She actually moaned at the softness around her member, the softness feeling so good for her

'Ooh...She's liking the underwear...!' Panty smiled as she heard Misa's moans

'Oh...oh god...C-Come on Misa...It's...just...a little more...' She thought as she was only halfway with the sleeve.

"I... I'm sorry, these don't fit." She called through as she took the panties off "C... Can you get me a size larger please?"

"You got it, sugar-dick." Panty smiled "Yo, I need a bigger pair over here!" She spoke as she left for an attendant.

"...I'm sorry about my sister. She's a handful at...Almost EVERY time." Stocking sighed

"It... It's okay." she blushed "Err... C... Can you come in and help me with the bra? I'm... I'm not use to a front clasp bra."

"Sure, I'm only doing this amicably as your friend." Stocking answered as Misa opened the door and let her enter.

Stocking walked in carefully, locking the door behind her. But she froze as she saw the cock between Misa's legs, the chunk of meat looking smaller in the confines of the girl's old panties

"I'm sorry...It...It's my curse..." Misa frowned as she tried to pull it off.

"No... It's beautiful." Stocking smiled lightly "Are all demons... Or I guess half angels half demons... This well hung or are you super special?"

"I...I don't know...But I hardly think I'm special..." Misa frowned. "It's been nothing but trouble for me."

"Misa." Stocking sighed, taking the girls hands in hers "It is beautiful. And honestly, so are you. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

Misa sniffed with tears forming in her eyes. No-one had been kind to her like this that wasn't family. "Thank you, Stocking."

"You're welcome." Stocking smiled before she tried to help with the bra "So... Why are you going for this?"

"Well... I thought it would be easy to just unclip the front and then pull it off from the back." Misa said

"But you still have to deal with the arm straps... Give me a second." Stocking said before walking out. She came back a few seconds later with a very silky looking bra that had the straps under the arm disconnected "Here we go." She smiled, throwing the old bra away before slipping the new on Misa, connecting the straps under her arm like they were buckles or something "Now you just pull it from the back and it comes off and out easy." She smiled

"Thank you, Stocking." Misa smiled as she had her new bra on.

Stocking nodded before she reached down and gently touched Misa's cock for a second

"Hmm." Misa hummed as she felt Stocking's finger on her penis.

"Sorry, just trying to help get this off." Stocking explained

"G... Get it off?" Misa moaned, surprised at how good it felt to feel Stockings fingers run up and down her cock

"Those panties...Your cock looks strangled in them." Stocking answered

"P... Panty's getting me a... A bigger sleeve p... Pair... Remember?" Misa moaned out, her hips bucking lightly

"I know...But this...This is so big..." Stocking spoke in a form of trance

"I... Look, I'll be honest." Stocking sighed, not looking away from her cock "I like a good fuck as much as my sister does but I'm not obsessed with sex. Fuck, I also want some goddamn love and a good relationship with it. And I don't like coming across as easy like that ho-bag but... You're hot and clearly a nice gal... And your cock is ginormous. So... How about we give it a try, sweetness?"

"I..." Misa blushed "Hmm-hmm." She nodded "O-Okay."

Stocking nodded as she continued to rub Misa's cock, leaning forward to kiss her... When Panty appeared out of nowhere

"Stay away from my "she-dick", bitch!" Panty snapped, holding the new set of underwear for Misa

"Shut up skank! We were having a moment!" Stocking snapped

"Is...is that the new underwear?" Misa asked

"Yeah, biggest pair they had." Panty answered, ignoring Stocking.

She bent down and gently lifted Misa's foot, clearly determined to put the panties in Misa for her

"N-No you don't...Don't have too..." Misa shuddered in worry since both sisters were paying attention to her.

"Yea I do." Panty smiled, gently rubbing Misa's calf while an angry Stocking stood there with her hand still around Misa's cock. Misa moaned at Panty's soft touch, the blonde angel then gently grasping Misa's other foot and slipping it through the other leg hole. With both legs in Panty began to slowly pull the... Well... Panties up while kissing Misa's legs

"Ah...Hmm...!" Misa bit her lower lip feeling Panty's kisses on her legs while Stocking held her penis in her hands.

She soon felt Panty's breath again the tip of her cock with the panties half way up her legs, making her shudder

"Okay, now for the main thing: can we sleeve this pole?" Panty smiled

"I hope so." Misa mumbled, her face bright red as she panted

"Stocking...Aren't you going to let go?" Panty teased

"Only if you don't pounce on Misa." Stocking answered

Panty just grinned and flicked her tongue out against Misa's head

And that seemed to be the last straw as Misa moaned deeply and a white goo shot all over Panty's surprised face, Stocking looking down in shock and amazement as she felt the meat pulse in her hand

"Oh...So...Good...I-I'm sorry." Misa apologised as Panty started to sample Misa's goo.

"HMM! Oh...Ohm...Sho...THICK!" She smiled

"... Let me try!" Stocking said, tackling her sister to try and get at the goo on her sisters face, Misa pulling her new panties up. She found they fit perfectly and felt very nice in her skin but not too tight

"Get off! This cum is mine!" Panty snapped as Stocking started to lick Misa's cum.

As she got a bit of it on her tongue and lapped it up, her eyes became hearts "HMM!"

She sat in, hugging herself "It's so sweet!"

"I know!" Panty smiled, savouring Misa's goo.

"So...What do you think?" Misa asked as she had calmed down from ejaculating

"You taste so good!" They both smiled

"I-I meant my underwear..." Misa blushed

"Looks fucking sexy." Panty grinned

"Th-Thanks." Misa responded kindly

"Now, let's get you some good clothes." Stocking added

"Yea, you need outfits that let you get your bra off easily." Panty added

'Yeah...Yeah that...That's gonna be embarrassing...' Misa gulped

But she began to get dressed

"Oh...Bye-bye you wonderful prick..." Panty frowned

"... Panty. She's my girlfriend for now." Stocking frowned "I don't know if it'll be permanent... I do want it to be but it might not. She's mine. But if she wants... You CAN blow her. But JUST blow."

"Fuckin' A!" Panty smiled and gave a thumbs up

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Misa blushed when Stocking said that.

"You said we'd give it a try." Stocking reminded

"Sorry...Just...Stuff going on." She blushed

Stocking nodded before dragging her away

"Aw..." Panty pouted as they left

"S-Stocking, where're we going? Aren't we going to get something here?" Misa asked

"We need to pay and go to a proper clothing shop, this is an underwear shop." She reminded

"Oh...Okay. I get you." Misa nodded as she didn't have a good concept of human purchasing.

So they went to the cashier and later before they left the shop

"Good thing that cashier was kind enough to let me pay for my underwear while I'm wearing it." Misa whispered to Stocking happily.

"Well... We get special angel privileges." Stocking shrugged, carrying a few bags of spare underwear

"So where're we going for my main clothes?" Misa asked

"First I need some damn sugar!" Stocking cheered

"Oh, right...There's a sweet shop around the corner I think." Misa answered "Want to go there?"

"Yes!" She cheered

"Okay then." Misa nodded and got her purse out from her trousers.

She had a feeling she'd be paying

At the store, Stocking smelt the air as it was filled with sugar and sweet confectionery.

"So sweet!" She cheered happily

Misa smiled lightly and looked at the contents of her purse. A few hundreds, a couple of fifty's and the rest in shrapnel...Shrapnel meaning coins, not actual shrapnel.

She should be able to get some... Hopefully

"Looks like your friend there is enjoying herself." The cashier asked

"Yea." She smiled

"Ooh! Can I get this, this and this?" Stocking smiled bringing up some boxes of sweets.

It just took five minutes but soon Misa was crying, her purse empty

'That was all I had...' She whimpered

"Best. Girlfriend. EVER!" Stocking smiled as she was now walking out with a crap-tonne of sweets.

That cheered Misa up a bit, even if she was still crying, as they entered a simple clothing store

"Okay, let's work on your clothes. You can't hang around Daten City in those all the time." Stocking spoke

"I know." Misa nodded, looking at the clothes

As they entered the clothes store, Misa saw that there were clothes for her that she seemed to like

She smiled happily, looking around

'She looks happier.' Stocking smiled

"Wow, these look great." Misa smiled looking through the clothes racks.

"Hey whatever you want." Stocking promised

"Really? You don't mind?" Misa asked

"Nah, go ahead." Stocking answered

"It's on me." She smiled, while mentally she was cackling 'More like on Garter. Hehe, cut off my sweet stash will ya; you black jackass!'

Misa picked up some clothes she seemed to like...While trying to find clothes that would help when she was getting her bra off.

That was when their phones rang

"Oh...HELL!" Stocking frowned "What is it Garter?"

"A goddamn ghosts in the goddamn mall you stupid bitch angel! Get to work and get those motherfucking heaven coins!"

"Jesus H. alright, alright! We're on the move!" Stocking snapped

She sighed, hanging up

"Err... Why do you all swear so much?" Misa finally asked

"It's just how we do things." Stocking answered "Plus it's the only language that fucker, Garterbelt, understands."

Misa shrugged, the two leaving

"So, where do we go to find this ghost?" Misa asked

"Just look." She shrugged "Keep your eye out for the cross motherfucker. Or everything is wrecked."

"Okay." Misa nodded quickly and looked for either of those signs.

... And then a mass of red and black burst through the ground, Panty on its back shooting it

"Die, you fucking bitch!" Panty shouted

"... I think we found it." Misa blinked

"Come on, otherwise we'll be hearing it from Garter, ALL night." Stocking sighed

Misa nodded, the two jumping onto the ghost

"Off, off, OFF!" The ghost shouted and tried to spin off the girls. "Those bitches! All those clothes!"

"What's with this guy?!" Panty yelled as the two crawled up to her

That was when Garter called again. "This is the vengeful spirit of a human who was killed by an excessive amount of clothes being piled onto him."

"... Really?" The three asked

"DON'T YOU DOUBT ME! DON'T YOU NOW HOW MANY CLOTHES WOMEN TAKE OUT ON A SHOPPING SPREE?!" Garter yelled back

Panty rolled her eyes and hung up "Hey, Sugar Dick, wanna try and help us get this thing to crash?!" She yelled as she shot the ghost, Stocking stabbing it

"Okay." Misa gulped, reaching down her shirt from the neck hole and ripped it off, the bra quickly changing shape

"Hot." Panty smiled

Misa's bra transformed into her bow-sword and pulled back the string. "Hope this works."

She closed her eyes, taking a calming breath... And fired.

An arrow of blue light flew though the light, stabbing it in the back of the head

"OW!" The ghost yelled and was thrown into the nearest car

"Time to get the party started girls!" Panty grinned as the three jumped away from the ghost

"Grr...Huh?" The ghost looked at them in shock

Panty grinned as she and Stocking rose their hand above their heads, summoning their halos with Misa doing the same after a second when she saw what the others were doing

Then all three of them were now in white garments, their angelic garbs; with stripper poles behind them.

And then, in a bright 'flash' angelic wings and halos appeared behind and above them respectively

Panty and Stocking began to do a striptease on their respective poles, while Misa was still nervous about doing it.

"Come on girl, get to work!" Panty called as she held herself by the pole: her left hand was holding the pole itself, her left leg going straight with her right leg hooked around it while she let her body naturally lean back as far as she could without it looking uncomfortable of over exceeding herself with her right arm swinging out as she span on the pole lightly and her angel wings flashed for a second

"Yea, this is kinda the important part!" Stocking called as she held the pole tightly and pulled herself up. She wrapped her right leg around it completely before she pushed back with her hair waving out wildly as she mirrored her sister's movement

'Oh...I hope I can do this right.' Misa gulped and tried her best to spin herself on the pole, though with her penis, it made it difficult.

She had to focus, using her knees and keeping her waist away from the pole. She was amazed at the skill and strength needed for this

As she tried to spin as best she could, she heard both Panty AND Stocking speaking at the same time as they had finished their pole dancing bit. She finished spinning, leaning back with her legs supporting her with her hair draping down with gravity

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness!" The sisters chanted, rubbing down their bodies and over their breasts "Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth!" The two where now rubbing between their thighs, Panty grasping her lacy pink underwear while Stocking grasped her white and blue stockings "May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger!" They called, pulling the cloths off where they glowed and began to change "Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came! Repent you motherfucker!" Panty span her panties, the light shattering revealing the gun Blacklace while the stocking in Stocking's hands erupting in blue fire. She then slashed her arm across the clothing, the fire vanishing revealing StripesI

"Oh shit...!" The ghost panicked when he saw that. Panty and Stocking slashed and shot at the ghost causing it to explode in a form of Styrofoam/paper Mache.

Misa sighed, letting go of the stripper pole as her cloths reverted to normal. She fell on her ass, sighing in defeat as she felt useless there

That was when two Heaven Coins fell from the Ghost's destroyed body.

"Two Heavens? Hardly seems fair." Panty commented

GONG! GONG! GONG!

"Another ghost down." Stocking spoke as she went over to Misa. "Are you okay?"

"No...No, I-I messed up." Misa frowned "I couldn't do a stupid fucking dance!" She yelled, really swearing "I could barely stay up! I thought I was gonna fall all the time! You two did it easy! I missed it entirely, couldn't even use my weapon! I'm useless!" She cried

Panty and Stocking looked at each other and sighed before they hugged her

"What...What're you doing? I messed up..." Misa cried

"Everyone fucks up, we'll teach you so you don't do it again." Panty smiled

"Really? Thank-thank you..." Misa sniffed "...Do...Do you think Father Garterbelt will be mad at me?"

The sisters looked at each other and laughed

"Wh-What did I say?" Misa asked, she thought she had used the right terminology for a priest.

"Oh... Oh that's good... 'FATHER Garterbelt'! Hah!" Panty laughed

"Y-You ACTUALLY said that! Ha-ha-ha!" Stocking cried with laughter

Misa blinked at that

"It's just "Garter" or "Garterbelt". None of this "Father Garterbelt" shit." Panty wiped her joyful tears away

"Yea, he's too much of a dick for the father crap." Stocking said as she calmed down

"Oh...Okay." Misa nodded "...Can we...go back and get my clothes please?"

"Sure." They smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Review:**

Puppy13: Thank you for enjoying the story.

Back at the church; Misa, Panty and Stocking were setting up Misa's bedroom and where to put her clothes.

Stocking was being respectful while Panty was being... Well... VERY seductive and perverted like always

"Come on you damn hoes! You've got to get moving!" Garter shouted at them

"We're doing Misa's room jackass, leave us alone!" She snapped

"Is...is he always this impatient?" Misa asked

Stocking nodded, eating some marshmallows

"I'll...try not to take his comments personally." Misa answered and hung up her new shirts.

Panty grinned and hugged Misa from behind, squeezing her breasts

"Hmm-ah! P-Panty!" Misa blushed and moaned as her breasts were sensitive

"I never thought of playing with girls till I had your incentive." Panty grinned

"PANTY! Misa's MY girlfriend!" Stocking tried to pull her off

Panty pouted but let go

"AH! P-Panty...! Y-You're gripping too hard!" Misa panted as she felt her breasts being smushed by Panty's hands and felt her penis getting hard.

Stocking glared and dragged Panty back

"Not. Gonna. Let. Go!" Panty answered as Stocking continued pulling her

Misa panted and felt her nipples and penis hardening even more.

"Panty!" She moaned

"Let...GO!" Stocking pulled off Panty from Misa and the demon-angel girl panted as she was now released from Panty's grip...Though she DID need to ejaculate again

"You two... Are crazy." She whimpered lightly

"Welcome to our home..." Stocking frowned as she kicked Panty out of the room. "Are you okay?"

"J... Just." She mumbled, pointing down

"Oh...hang on." Stocking blushed and then quickly locked the door. "I can help with that."

"R... Really?"

"What're girlfriend's for?" She asked kindly. "Let's get these off..." She whispered as she helped Misa pull down her trousers and saw her erect penis from within its sleeve.

Misa blushed, shuddering

"Just...Just so you know...I'm sorry about Panty..." Stocking apologised before she put her mouth over Misa's cock and started sucking and licking gently

Misa gasped and moaned, amazed at the pleasure she was feeling

"S-Stock...ing..." Misa panted as her girlfriend was being so gentle with this blowjob, like she was licking a lollipop. Misa was ready to cum. "I...I...I'm tingly again!"

Stocking soon hollowed her cheeks, sucking up all the cum as it shot out

"Hmm...AH!" Misa moaned as she came into Stocking's mouth; Stocking hollowing her cheeks so that she could suck up all her cum made it THAT more sexy and helpful. "S-So...Good..." Misa fell onto the bed and panted as she was soon spent.

Stocking gulped down all of Misa's cum. It was as thick as yesterdays and JUST as tasty. "Hmm! Hmm...Sho...shweet! It'sh like thick cream!" Stocking rubbed her cheeks and little hearts appeared in her eyes.

And she hasn't swallowed; she just kept it in her mouth as she savoured the flavour

Misa rested on the bed as she slid her panties and trousers back on, this was the second time in as many days that she had oral sex.

... Well yesterday had been a hand job in with Panty licking it ONCE but whatever.

Stocking finally swallowed, a large bulge going down her throat as she swallowed the load

"Hmm...That's as thick as butter-cream..." Stocking smiled happily and rubbed her stomach.

Misa blushed at the comments, looking around awkwardly

"Misa..." Stocking hugged Misa, making the girl look at her. "You're my favourite sweet now..." She purred against her

Misa was bright red in embarrassment, happiness and a bit of fear

*Outside the room*

"Grr! She got her magnificent cock before ME!" Panty fumed and whispered to herself

She kicked the floor in annoyance, walking downstairs to see a red head looking scared at Garter

"Huh? Oh, it's you geek boy. What're you doing here?" Panty asked

"H... Hi Panty." The guy blushed

He had medium length red hair that covered his eyes, he had a full green jumpsuit and a silver mechanical backpack and black sneakers.

"Well? Why are you here?" She snapped

"W-W-Well...I-I was wondering..." The "Geek Boy" spoke nervously

"Spill it." She deadpanned, pulling off her panties which turned into her gun

"Y-You and Stocking need to c-c-come back to school. You missed the last day." the geek boy answered

"Huh? We did?" He blinked

"Yes, you damn did! You and your ho sister didn't go to school!" Garter snapped

"Well we've been helping Misa!" She snapped

"Does it look like I give a shit?!" Garter snapped

"YOU told us to!" She huffed back in annoyance

"Don't talk back to me! You and your sister take that new "angel" to school with you!" Garter snapped

"New angel?" Brief asked

"Yeah, Misa. She's our new roomie." Panty answered

"Why was she sent down from heaven?"

"She wasn't sent down from heaven, she...Why the FUCK am I telling you?" She asked pointing her gun at him

Brief yelled and ran as she shot at him, even if her shots did nothing

"Would you STOP shooting your loads at Brief?" Garter stopped her.

"Who?" She asked

""Geek Boy"?" Garter deadpanned

"Oh, Geek Boy's here? Why?" Panty asked

"He just...!" Garter sighed and groaned

"Well I need to go see Misa and teach her how to pole dance." Panty shrugged, walking away

"...That slut can't even pole dance?!" Garter snapped

*With Misa and Stocking*

Misa suddenly shuddered in fear

"Misa? Are you okay?" Stocking asked as she felt Misa shudder.

"I think someone's yelling at me."

"It's probably Garter...I'll look after you." Stocking answered

"... Why do you like me so much?" Misa asked nervously

"Why"? Because, you're probably the most stable person I've met. Angel, human OR demon." Stocking answered

"... This town must be messed up."

"You have no idea..." Stocking sighed heavily.

"Alright girls, dance lesson time!" Panty grinned

"GAH!" The pair shouted in shock

"I thought I locked that door!" Socking panicked

"And I kicked it open." She shrugged

"That explains it." She frowned

"Did...Did you say "dance lessons"?" Misa asked

"Yeah, dance lessons to get you toned, fit and ready. We're gonna make you into a sexy angel-demon!" Panty smiled

"To the practise room!" She called, dragging Misa out to a room with stripper poles

"Where...Where did you get these?" She asked kindly

"Heaven coins...And it pays to know a guy who owes you a favour." Panty smiled "Now, get that body of yours on that pole!"

Misa blushed, walking up to the pole where she was some chalk next to it

"Put that on your hands and anywhere your skin will be touching the pole. It stopped chafing and burning." Stocking explained

"O-Okay..." Misa nodded and rubbed the chalk on her hands.

"Okay now let's go!" Panty clapped

"Okay...Um...But...But what about my..."addition"?" Misa blushed

"Use your knees. Keep your waist away from the pole." Panty instructed "It helps you keep balance to. Sure, grinding looks hot but that's more needed when on the ground and even then you can just grind your ass against the pole."

"Um...O-Okay..." Misa nodded and tried to do as they said...But she messed up and landed on her back.

"Ow."

"Look." Stocking said as she walked to a second pole "Just follow me step by step, okay? We'll go slow."

"Okay..." Misa nodded and tried to follow what Stocking was doing.

She copied her as they both held the pole with both hands, the two lifting themselves up carefully and wrapping their knees around the pole

"Hmm..." Misa frowned as he member was in the way between her and the pole.

"You're doing well Misa, just focus." Stocking spoke

"Use your lower body strength, keep your waist away."

"Okay...I-I'll try." Misa nodded and tried to do that.

"Now start spinning, loosening your grip just enough to let you move easier, and just let the momentum carry you." Panty instructed

Misa nodded and tried to spin, doing what Panty instructed.

She span slowly, feeling herself spin down the pole gradually

'Hot.' Both Panty and Stocking thought

"Good job Misa. That was better." Stocking smiled

"You just need to work on the speed but you're doing great." Panty nodded

"Now that you're at the bottom..." Stocking said, releasing the pole and standing up with her back and ass rubbing the pole "... You go back up!" She smiled, running her hands through her hair and down her front over her breasts and down over her legs

Misa nodded and gulped. Trying to imitate as best she could.

She stood slowly, rubbing her ass against the pole like Stocking was. She nervously pushed her hair back, running her hands down her neck and over her breasts carefully

'Make it rain...Make it rain...!' Panty thought looking at her imagining that there was a shower covering Misa in water and made her clothes see-through.

She even wished she had money to throw at her

"Good, that was really good." Stocking smiled

Misa was running her hands over her ass and outer thighs nervously

'Oh fuck...!' Panty thought wanting to masturbate to Misa.

"Now, hands back up and pull your bra off." Stocking smiled, pulling her signature clothing article off

"Okay." Misa nodded and tried to unclasp her bra in a fluid motion.

She pulled it off easily and cleanly thanks to her new bra and her outfit, her 'teachers' clapping

"Nice! Well done!" Stocking and Panty smiled

Misa blushed, looking away

"What the hell is going on?" Garter asked as he opened the door

"Pole dance lesson, duh?" Panty reminded with a scoff

"Hmph." Garter stared at the three of them. "You better get her ready for tomorrow. You three are going back to school."

"Darn." The sisters huffed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: thank you. And thanks for the kitty face.

The entire church was asleep; the angels were in their respective rooms snoozing.

Well all but Misa, who had been training all night

She wanted to get her pole-dancing down. She had gotten better...But she was still a bit off.

That was mostly because she got tired but she was a lot better than yesterday.

"Hmm...Morning..." Stocking yawned as she came down for breakfast.

"Morning." Misa yawned as she walked down

"You're up early...Did you go to bed?" Stocking asked

"... Yes." she half lied

"Well...You want some sugar or something? Help perk you up." Stocking answered

"You're obsessed with that stuff, aren't you?" Misa smiled lightly

"Hmm...Yes I am." She nodded happily.

Misa chuckled as Stocking grabbed a massive stack of pancakes with a near comical amount of syrup on them

"That...That's a LOT of pancakes..." Misa commented as she got the milk and poured herself some cereal.

Stocking smiled, eating up the pancakes happily as Panty came down looking... Bothered

"Morning Panty." Misa waved kindly "Is everything okay?"

"She didn't wake up with a cock in her ass!" Stocking laughed "She set her sights on you and your meat stick and now she will refuse to sleep with anyone until she's had it!"

Misa blushed at that and crossed her legs to protect herself.

"Shut up slut. And pass me a cup of coffee." Panty snapped

"Wow, you ARE cock hungry." Stocking snickered as she passed some coffee "You trying to cream yourself all night and still no satisfaction?"

Panty didn't answer with words and instead just pushed Stocking face first into the pancake stack and toppled it over so Chuck could get the top section.

"She's into bondage." Panty mumbled to Misa as she started drinking her tea

"I-I beg your pardon?" Misa squeaked

Chuck, Chuck, Chuck..." Chuck spoke as he was eating Stocking's top layer of pancake

"Grr...GRR!" Stocking snarled at her sister.

"Please, you don't even try to hide it!" Panty snickered "You're a BDSM slut, you love being dominated."

"Like YOU being dominated by any COCK shoved into your dry husk of a fanny!" Stocking snarled

Panty just grinned at that

"I hope you get genital warts...!" Stocking snarled

Panty finished her food, walking away

"Um...Is...Is what Panty said true?" Misa gulped, feeling embarrassed by the sister's argument.

"What?" Stocking asked

"You um...You're...You're into S&M..." Misa asked

"Yea, so?" Stocking mumbled, eating her pancakes

"N-Nothing...I...I just wanted to know a little about you." Misa answered, hiding her true intention.

"... Yea." Stocking nodded "I like tight, hard and a bit of pain." She listed off a bit

Misa nodded as she tried to remember that.

"Morning hoes." Garter spoke

"Morning Garter." Stocking waved off

"G-Good morning, Mr Garter." Misa answered

"At least one of you shows respect." He laughed a bit

"Misa's still new here. She'll learn." Stocking answered

Garter frowned, Panty coming down in a black dress and white skirt

"Well bitches; what d'ya think?" Panty asked

"It's nice." Misa nodded

"You TRYING to get cocks inside of you?" Stocking asked uncaring

"What the hell, Panty?!" Garterbelt snapped

"What, I always look sexy." She shrugged

'Boys won't keep their hands off of you...' Misa thought kindly and a bit of envy

"Well we better head out." Stocking commented as she finished her food and picked up a toy, a purple cat plushie with half of its face and body's skin missing which showed its bones, which she held close with both arms

"And keep your damn eyes out. You never know when a ghost is gonna pop up." Garter added

"Yea yea." Panty waved off, everyone leaving

"Have a good day Mr Garter." Misa bowed and left the table.

She got into the back off See-Through, sighing

"Everything okay back there Misa?" Panty asked

"Yea." She nodded

"Hope so, cause we're going through some red lights." Panty smiled donning some black sunglasses

"Wait wa..." Misa started before Panty took off at like 100 miles per hour "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Time skip*

Daten City High School. The largest (and only) school in the city. Large enough for three Olympic stadiums and a large field for a menagerie of outdoor sports. The main building was, strangely, in the shape of a crucifix.

But Misa was currently paying attention to the bushes, as she was throwing up in them

"Sorry, guess you're not used to my driving yet. or are you motion sick?" Panty apologised and then questioned kindly

"PATOO! ... First." Misa groaned, having spat a bit

"Well...Better out than in...I guess. Come on, otherwise we'll be penalised by Garter AND this shitty school." Panty spoke

Misa nodded, walking with the others

"Hey girlAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Brief greeted as he walked over, only to be hit by a high speed moving red carpet

"Ow...That had to hurt..." Misa frowned

"Don't worry he's fine. THOSE two are gonna gad about the school again." Stocking frowned

"Which "two"?" Misa asked as she saw two figures appear from a jet black limo that the red carpet was connected to.

The door suddenly opened wide, revealing two beautiful girls

Both girls were red skinned; we're being serious, they were dark red skinned.

One girl had waist length, curvy spiked light green hair with seemingly red horns sticking out of her head and yellow and green eyes. She also had a C/D-Cup chest.

The second girl had a light blue ponytail with a straight horn sticking out the fringe and her forehead. She also was wearing glasses; her bust size was a solid C-Cup.

Both sisters were wearing beige uniforms with short skirts, red ties and black shoes. Only the ponytailed girl had white knee-length socks.

"Who're they?" Misa asked in awe, feeling her arousal rising.

"Scanty and Kneesocks Demon." Panty huffed

"Oh..." Misa nodded 'They're beautiful...No. I can't! I'm with Stocking!' She thought

"Look here sister, the angels seem to have a new friend." Scanty grinned

"Oh yes sister. And it seems that she's lost." Kneesocks added

"H... Hi. I... I'm Misa." She stuttered shyly

"Misa...What a nice little mousy name. I hope you know the r-r-r-rules of our school." Scanty smiled, rolling the r's in "rules"

"N... No, I wasn't given the rule book." She blushed, the way she rolled the r's being sexy to her

"Well, out r-r-r-rules are to provide you with a beneficial school life, away from the scum and riff-raff." Kneesocks added, she too rolling her "r's" in "rules".

"Riffraff?"

"Yes, these two riffraff: These two riffraff right here. They're a constant embarrassment to our r-r-r-rules!" Scanty spoke pointing at both Stocking and Panty...The pair in question couldn't give two shits about what Scanty and Kneesocks were saying about them.

"Well... I'm half angel, half demon and they are teaching me about my angel powers... And Stocking is my girlfriend..." Miss tried to defend, knowing these two where demons because they had red skin like her father

"Y-You're a hybrid?" The demons asked with a blink "You're girlfriend is Stocking?!" They snapped

"Yeah, so shut your skanky asses up." Stocking answered

"Stocking." Misa mumbled in embarrassment

"You and this troglodyte are dating?!" Kneesocks asked

"How can a sweet and innocent thing like you be in an accord and romantic relationship with-" Scanty asked

*With the Authors*

"Okay I'm putting a language translator on." Ghost sighed and pressed a button

"Dude, don't try and censor them! It'll just piss them off more!" Grey groaned

"Besides, isn't the foul language part of the fun of the show?" Luna added

"I'm not talking about the swearing. I'm on about their long-ass words." Ghost answered "Don't worry, I'm doing it for a VERY good reason."

The others shrugged, turning back to the story

*Back to the story*

"You're DATING this girl? You must be under her slutty spell!" Scanty commented

"N-No I'm not!" Misa responded

"Come on Misa, let's go to class." Stocking sighed and pulled Misa away.

"No, we shall not allow you to corrupt this innocent devil with your whorishness!" Kneesocks snapped, grabbing Misa's other arm and pulling her towards her

"Hnn! I-I'm not corrupted." Misa frowned as she was being pulled by both sides

"You will be hanging out with them!" Kneesocks snapped "You need rules to help you resist their temptation!" She said, rolling her r's again

'Oh god, the rolling r's...!' Misa thought

"Misa's coming with US!" Stocking spoke as she and Panty were pulling Misa one way.

"No, she is coming with US! Our rules will protect her!" Kneesocks and Scanty pulled the other way

Misa groaned, stuck between two sets of hot sisters and not in the fun way... And then Misa began to blush

Panty snarled before she got an idea, grabbed a bunch of dirt and threw it at the demon sisters uniforms making them dirty

"Eat that! Come on!" Panty pulled both Stocking and Misa away from the altercation

"Bleh-bleh! Ptoo!" Kneesocks spat out the dirt

"Those damnable harlots! They've RUINED our uniforms!" Scanty snarled

"Indeed, dear sister. And they stole that innocent young demon away to!" Kneesocks agreed

"They won't have her long. We'll show her the right way. Our rules will save her." Scant smiled "She'll become a great ally in the war to come."

"And she is quite beautiful." Kneesocks added

"Oh yes...And if she is as alluring to human males as she is to females, this world will be under our rule!" Scanty included

"Oh sister you are so inspirational!" Kneesocks gushed

"Oh thank you." Scanty blushed lightly

*With Misa*

'Oh their talk was so sexy...!' Misa blushed

She was being dragged through the halls by a clearly pissed off Stocking and Panty as they headed towards their first class

"Come on, the quicker we get through this D-bag's lesson the quicker we'll be getting out of here." Panty snarled

"And away from the girlfriend stealing bitches." Stocking spat

"I err..." Misa frowned

"Come on Misa. We'll keep you from them." Stocking spoke

They entered their first class, literature, with the girls sitting Misa in between them as they sat down

'Middle of a "sister sandwich"...NOT the way I want it to go though.' Panty thought to herself

She laughed at herself, sitting back as the Demon sisters walked in and sat in front of them

'Skanks/sluts.' Panty and stocking thought

'Reprobates/harlots.' Scanty and Kneesocks thought back.

The two sets of sisters where glaring at each other, lightning shooting between their eyes

That was when the teacher walked in

It was a tanned skinned woman wearing a white button shirt and black skirt that exposed up to her kneecaps, she had rectangle frame glasses, black hair tied into a bun and C-Cup breasts. "Good morning class."

"Morning Ms Kim." The class answered

"It appears we have a new student." She nodded, looking at Misa "Can you give a quick introduction so we can prepare for the lesson?"

"O-Okay. Hi everyone...My name is Misa." Misa answered introducing herself.

Most of the class ignored her, bored or chatting

"And...I...I'm currently staying with Panty and Stocking." Misa gulped as she sat back down in embarrassment.

And that got everyone's attention

"Um...Did...Did I say something wrong?" Misa asked shyly

'That poor girl.' Ms Kim thought

"I was wondering if you could do it." Jaden asked

"I can take a crack at it." Joel nodded

"Now for an assignment that will last over the year, as a bit of a long term project which will account for 40% of your final grade." Ms Kim said, catching everyone's attention

"WHAT?! 40%!" The collective room snapped, except for Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Exactly." The teacher nodded "Again, you will be doing the project over the year."

'At least we'll be able to have a chance of doing this.' They thought

"Now for the assignment." Ms Kim smiled "You will be split into groups of five and need to produce a total of six book reports from different genres and authors. Each report has to have a different combination of your group writing and you all must be involved with at least two reports."

'Oh...We get to read? That's nice.' Misa thought

'Oh shit, we have to read?' Panty groaned

'I hope I get paired with Misa.' Stocking thought

'I better get paired up with Misa.' Panty thought

'We'll save you from those embryo-minded prostitutes.' Scanty and Kneesocks thought

"Now I shall give you your groups at the end of the lesson."

"Yes Miss." They answered

"Now, to let Misa to catch up, we'll be reviewing the last lesson." Ms Kim answered

And the class groaned

The class began to glare at Misa, only to be met with the piercing eyes of both the Demon AND Anarchy sisters.

Yea... The class was scared shitless there.

And so class went fairly normally

'This is nice...' Misa thought kindly as she was taking notes.

"Now, for your groups." Ms Kim smiled as they neared the end of the class

As she called out the names, each were more anxious to get either of the four sisters or Misa. "...with Brief."

'Wait...she went through...ALL of them except.' The Anarchy sisters and Demon sisters thought

"Scanty, Kneesocks, Stocking, Panty and Misa, you're all in a group together." Ms Kim answered

You could hear the tension in the room

"I hope you all work well together." Ms Kim answered

"Sure..." Panty answered through gritted teeth

"Absolutely..." Stocking strained as well.

"... Uh-oh." Misa mumbled

"Indubitably..." Kneesocks added

"Capital..." Scanty finished off.

"Now, I hope to see your reports by the end of the year. Good luck." Ms Kim answered

And that was when the class ended

As the class quickly left, Misa and her group were all that remained...Each of the sisters were looking at each other with contempt and with electricity in their eyes.

Misa ducked down in slight fear

"Grr...!" The four glared, before Stocking saw a cowering Misa.

"*Sigh*...Look, like it or not, we're in this group. And I'm going to help Misa get that 40%. Okay?" Stocking spoke

"Fine." The Demon sisters frowned

"Yeah, okay." Panty agreed. "So which books are we doing?"

Everyone shrugged at that

"We do have all year." Misa said optimistically

"You DO have a point, Misa." Kneesocks answered

"A very good point." Scanty nodded

"But we're going to be late for our second lesson."

"Dude, fuck that." Panty groaned

"It's sex education." Kneesocks answered

"With that gym teacher who keeps saying "You have sex, you die!"? That guy's a fuckin' moron." Panty answered

"True." Stocking nodded

'Coming from the sluts who have NO concept for protection.' The demon girls thought

"I... Think we know enough about sex." Misa admitted, blushing

"So...Free period?" Panty nudged her sister.

"Yea." She grinned

"So...Early break time?" Misa asked

The Demon sisters frowned but it was too late as both Misa and the Anarchy sisters walked out

"Darn those Anarchy sisters..." Scanty frowned

"Corrupting that peaceful demon girl!" Kneesocks nodded

"We must rescue her from their perverse influences before they destroy her." Scanty added

"Agreed dear sister. And this assignment will be the perfect chance." Kneesocks nodded "But the question... Is how."

"...Ms Kim said "six book reports"...She never said WHICH books..." Scanty smiled

"Such as?" Kneesocks asked curiously

"If we use OUR books that show the benefits of demons and show her powers that she has yet to tap into, we can make her one of the greatest demons on Earth!" Scanty smiled, then bit her lower lip in excitement "ALSO we can show her some hmm..."Scandalous" books on how to bend those angels to her every whim..."

"But sister, it is a book report." Kneesocks reminded "Meaning we will need to reveal our secrets."

"Drat...We can always let her borrow our copies of "Dante" there're three books in one already." Scanty sighed

Kneesocks nodded, rubbing her thighs a bit

"Hmm...Could we give Misa our books for her own leisure? Show her casually?" Kneesocks proposed.

"True... Sister, are you getting aroused at school?" Scanty asked and gasped

"Oh...I cannot help it. Your plan involving Misa...and our scandalous books...It has made my blush rise." Kneesocks blushed and made her head go a light red colour.

Well... Redder.

"Oh sister!" Scanty giggled scandalously

*with the Anarchy sisters and Misa*

"Grrr! I hate those bitch ass, stuck up, demon cunts!" Panty snarled

"I agree, but we've got to...Bleh, work with them if we want that 40%." Stocking spoke

"I think they are nice." Misa commented

"...You'll learn. Those two, given the chance, will turn us into frogs or shrink us or some other shit." Panty answered

"But..." Misa frowned

"I doubt they'll try anything Panty, they need us as much as we need them. We fuck up, THEY'LL get fucked up." Stocking responded "And you know how much they care about 'perfection'."

"Meh, what do THEY know of perfection? WE'VE got it in spades." Panty smiled

"True." Stocking smiled

"So...Which stories should we look over?" Misa asked

"No idea." They shrugged

"FUCK...This is gonna suck..." Panty groaned

*Time Skip*

Misa was sat between the girls, the two sisters trying to feed her

"Say "Ah"..." Stocking cooed while holding a piece of pudding

Misa opened her mouth slowly, a bit awkwardly

"Here we go." Stocking smiled as she spoon-fed the angel-demon kindly

Misa swallowed, mumbling a bit

"Well? What do you think? The caramel and chocolate?" Stocking asked

"It... It's nice."

"Oh yeah? What about this? Hot N' Spicy Heaven-Ritos." Panty smiled

And she shoved them into Misa's mouth

"Hmm?! Hmm-hmm!" Misa tried to eat them but there was quite a bit there.

"Damn it Panty! Are you trying to kill her?!" Stocking held a bowl under Misa's mouth so she could cough up what she didn't want.

"Hey girlAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Brief greeted as he walked over only to br bashed away by a red carpet going 90 MPH

"Bleh...Brief can't get a break can he?" Misa asked with a frown as she emptied her mouth.

"Who?" Panty asked as the carpet rolled out before them and revealed the Demon Sisters.

"... Of course." The Anarchy sisters deadpanned

"Ah, it seems we've come at a most fortuitous time." Scanty spoke highly

"Luncheon, but by the sight of it dear sister we may have arrived as they began." Kneesocks answered pushing her glasses up her nose slightly

"A demon deserves a much better lunch then this unhealthy trollop." Scanty nodded, the two girls clicking. Almost instantly a table appeared covered in fancy food

"Wow..." Misa blinked seeing the food spread out in front of her.

"Now THIS is food worthy of a demon." Scanty smiled as the Demon sisters sat down

They even sat Misa down between them... Somehow getting her away from the Anarchy sisters without any of them noticing

"Now, how about some Devil Forest Fruits?" Kneesocks asked

"Or a nice healthy Chicken, Tomato and lettuce salad with a light vinaigrette?" Scanty added

"Or a nice steak with a smaller, sleeker salad?"

Misa just sat there as the Demon sisters offered her meal after meal until she finally took a bite

"Nom...Hmm..." Misa hummed as she took a bite from the chicken dish. "Hmm...This is great."

The two red skinned sisters grinned in joy before they stuck their tongues out childishly at the angels

"Grr...!" Both Anarchy sisters glared at them. 'Bitches!'

Soon the cafeteria was empty, the demon sisters grinning

"So you wish to see something amazing dear Misa?" Kneesocks asked

"Um...Sure." Mis nodded

The sister smiled as sleek red tails emerged from under their skirts, the tips having an 'arrow' like shape to them. As if in reply a similar tail suddenly appeared from Misa, bursting through her pants lightly

"Y-You're demons?" Misa blinked and gasped

"Of course we are, Dear Misa." Scanty smiled

"Demons, such as us, have to stick together." Kneesocks answered

"... Didn't we make that fucking clear?" Panty frowned in the background

"Let us keep you safe from those sinful angels." Scanty smiled

"Let us protect you with our..." Kneesocks smiled but paused for a second

"Rules." The two sisters said together rolling the r

Misa blushed and actually felt her penis harden and twitch from that "teasing" of theirs.

And then she shuddered as she felt their demon tails brush against and wrap around hers like some form of snakes

"Um...S-Scanty...Kneesocks...?" She whimpered

"Yes dear Misa?" They asked together

"Are...are those your tails...?" She blushed as she felt their tails wrap around her tail.

"Yes." They both smiled and nodded

"Hmm! Th-They're..." Misa moaned

"Touching yours?" They smiled

"Y-Yes...!" Misa moaned, her penis was throbbing harder now

The two grinned when...

"So what are we doing for this book report bull?" Stocking snapped as she pulled her girlfriend back from the table sat in her lap, forcing the tails away with the tails disappearing soon after

"We've already got the first three sorted: Dante's Divine Comedy." Scanty answered

"A challenging series of books." Kneesocks answered

"And we also know who we should have writing each report." Scanty added

"The first book report will be done by darling Misa, myself and my dear sister while you two angels write the second report on something else." Kneesocks continued

"The fourth book will be done by myself, darling Misa and the sugar obsessed angel." Scanty frowned

"While the fifth is done by myself, darling Misa and the slut." Kneesocks sighed

"And you two disgraces for angels and dearest Misa can do the final one." Scanty spat, finishing their plan

"What did you call us?!" Panty snapped

"You better apologise!" Stocking added

Before either could speak the wall to the cafeteria was destroyed, ghost made out of gym equipment standing there but it was different. Instead of being black with a red glow it was black with... An orange glow?!

"A ghost? What is with you dumb bitches?!" Panty asked as she slipped off her panties to transform them into guns. "That's not ours!" Scanty yelled as she pulled two sets of panties down her legs, the clothing becoming two sets of black and yellow hand guns. They looked similar to Panty's guns only more jagged and wild looking

'She wears two sets of panties?!' Misa thought with a blush

"That is a Poltergeist, a powerful high class ghost!" Kneesocks yelled as she pulled off her namesakes, which became black scythes with a yellow glow "They do not obey demons because of their power, demons having a rule to kill them if one is found!"

'Why must they keep using that word?!' Misa thought with a groan and a throb of her cock

"So it must be worth a shit tone if Heaven's!" Stocking thought aloud happily, taking her stripped stockings off which quickly inverted their colours and became her katanna's

"Misa, bring out your own weapon!" Panty called out

"R... Right!" She nodded, reaching behind her and pulling. The clips where forced open, the bra coming off easily and morphing into its weapon form

"Your weapon is your brassier?" Kneesocks asked

"How scandalous..." Scanty nodded

"Says a girl who uses her 'scandalous underwear'." Stocking deadpanned

"THAT is none of your concern, you damn angel!" Scanty shouted

"I think we should work together!" Misa said nervously

"What?!" The Angel and Demon sisters gasped

"ROAR!" the Poltergeist roared and threw a dumbell at them.

"We both have reason to take this guy down!" Misa said

"Temporary truce?" Stocking asked

"...Damn it all." Kneesocks frowned as she and her sister readied their stances

"Fine." Panty and Scanty sighed

"Here...Lift some WEIGHT!" The Poltergeist shouted and threw some more heavy weights at the girls

They all jumped, Panty and Scanty shooting their guns in

"Die you muscle brained douchebag!" Panty shouted as she shot

"Please, if it wasn't a ghost you'd be trying to bang it!" Stocking scoffed as she slashed the ghost

"Not helping Stocking!" Panty snapped

"You are such a harlot, Panty!" Scanty and Kneesocks helped out

Misa was staying back, shooting arrow's

"ROAR!" The Poltergeist roared

"I thought our weapons would've killed it by now!" Panty commented

"What part of STRONG, HIGH-CLASS ghost near DEMON level don't you get you simpleton?!" Kneesocks snapped

"The part where you missed out that "you're a bitch"." Panty answered

The two groaned, facepalming a bit

"Aren't you dumb bitches getting your head in the game?!" The Poltergeist roared getting pissed off.

That made everyone raise eyebrows

"This is the spirit of a hyper competitive student who died from abusing steroids." Garter's voice spoke through a megaphone

"Huh?" Everyone asked

"Garterbelt? Is that you?" Misa asked

"Course it's me! This guy wanted to push himself further and further, abusing his body to breaking point until he died from heart failure!" Garter answered

"... So what do we do?" Panty asked

"Hit him in his week spot!" Garter answered

"Which is WHERE Garter?" Stocking asked as she and Kneesocks were trying to slash at his main body

"W-Wait!" Misa thought "His waist! Aim for his waist!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked as Misa fired an arrow

Misa's arrow was shot and hit the guy in the dick, which he howled in pain and keeled over. "ARGH! BITCH!" It roared as Misa shot off another arrow and into his waist, causing it to blow up into a crater.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" the ghost yelled before it exploded

As the Poltergeist vanished and the bells rang, TEN Heaven Coins dropped before Misa.

"TEN?!" The angels gasped

"I...I did it...I killed a ghost!" Misa smiled in shock and excitement.

She cheered, hugging whoever was closer

Which turned out, was Scanty...Who found an unusual touch that wasn't from her hands nor legs.

"W... What is that?!" Scanty gasped with a red face

"Huh? O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! That...That's..." Misa blushed in shock, forgetting that she was still hard from Scanty and Kneesock's saying "rules" with rolling "r's".

But she froze as Scanty grabbed it

"What...What is this?" Scanty asked "Is this real?!"

"Hey! Let go of her!" Stocking called out

"She's not done using that!" Panty added

"Using what?" Kneesocks asked

"Misa...She...She has a phallus!" Scanty answered removing her hand from Misa's penis

"She IS half angel, half demon. They do tend to have both gentiles." Garterbelt said simply

"A-A HALF Angel AND Demon?" Scanty and Kneesocks gasped at that.

"Yes..." Misa nodded and picked up her ten Heavens.

"... I'm sure we said that already." Panty said, herself and her sister having déjà vu

"...That explains why you're so kind." Scanty commented

"Huh?" Misa blinked

"You're patient and innocent...Not often seen in most demons." Kneesocks answered

Scanty nodded in agreement, Misa blushing

"Hey, hey, hey! She's OUR'S; okay?" Panty snapped pulling Misa back and glared at the two Demon sisters.

'Mother...I...I'm popular...' Misa thought happily 'I hope this makes you happy.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

It was the day after the "Poltergeist" attack at the school; Misa was given her own "Heaven Coin Case" to hold her own coins in. Even though, she was just collecting them at this point.

She might buy a few other things eventually

But right now; she, Stocking and Panty were asleep. Snoozing off having to fight a demon level ghost.

It was strange as they were popping up really often

At this point she had about 94 Heaven Coins, some from Poltergeists and some from regular ghosts...It was just crazy.

... What could she spend this on?

Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

"Hmm...Morning..." She yawned and pressed the "off" setting on her clock.

She slowly sat up, stretching

"Hmm...Oh...Not again..." She frowned as she saw that she had morning glory.

She blushed, not sure what to do

"Oh...What did that Sex Ed teacher say?" Misa thought to yesterday.

*Flashback*

"Now, there is such a thing as "Masturbation". This is when you stimulate your respective private areas to reach orgasm. Those with penises get this in the morning and it's called "morning glory". Do ANYTHING with it and you WILL go blind, get hair on the palms of your hands and DIE!" The loud teacher shouted

*End flashback*

"...That wasn't helpful at all..." She frowned "M... Maybe I should speak to Stocking or Panty?"

*With Panty*

"F-Fuck...! Damn it...Can't rub it out...I NEED a cock!" She groaned

She didn't want to admit it because she knew Stocking and Garter wouldn't let her live it down

"Grr!" She yelled into her pillow. 'FUCK! I NEED Misa's cock in my pussy!'

And she refused to have any OTHER cock UNTIL she has had Misa's! She was stubborn; she wanted what she had set her eyes on

*With Stocking*

"Hmm...Misa..." Stocking hummed happily, dreaming of being on a date with Misa in a chocolate factory.

With lots and lots and lots of rope and whips

Some of them were even liquorice whips and ropes.

"Hmm...Tighter...Tighter...!" She drooled imagining the joy they could have. "Tighter Misa! Call me your dirty girl!"

*Downstairs*

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Garterbelt was busy making eggs and bacon for himself.

Well he was making some for Misa to since she was actually polite

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck." Said the little green dog thing, he was sitting quietly and...rubbing his zipper?

Panty walked in angry and punched the rat/dog making it go flying and splat against the wall

"Grr...Fuck!" Panty slammed herself onto her chair.

"What's the matter with you? Get up from the wrong side of the dildo?" Garterbelt asked

"Shut it cocksucker and give me some breakfast." She snapped

"Get it yourself; you've got feet don't ya?" Garter responded

Panty snarled and threw a saltshaker at Garter's head as hard as she could

"That hurt, goddamnit!" Garter snapped

"Good!" Panty yelled "NOW GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN EGGS AND BACON!"

"Why you fucking-" Garter was about to shout at her before he caught Misa in the doorway.

"M-Morning...Garterbelt..." She shuddered in worry.

"Morning." He nodded

"Hey Misa...You sleep well?" Panty asked awkwardly

"Yea." She nodded, sitting down

"I made you some bacon and eggs, hope you like sunny side down." Garter spoke

"Thank you Garter, I love them like this." Misa smiled

'Hmm!' Panty thought as she imagined having her ass filled with Misa's cock, with her face in a pillow. 'Sunny side up!'

Panty then imagined herself on top of Misa with her pussy filled with her cock.

"Is Panty okay?" Misa asked seeing Panty drooling a little

"She's just hungry." Garter answered

Misa nodded before she blushed as she realised what Panty was imagining

"Um...Can you make her some eggs and bacon please, Garter?" Misa asked kindly

"Fine." he grumbled

"Thank you Garterbelt." Misa answered "I'll do the dishes after breakfast." She offered kindly

"At least there's one real angel in the house." He huffed gently

*Time Skip*

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes were donel; Misa, Stocking and Panty were aiming to head out to the library to meet up with Kneesocks and Scanty to get to work on their book reports.

Much to the angel sisters' dismay

"Are you okay?" Misa asked them kindly

"Fine...Just..."Dandy"..." Panty smiled awkwardly and through gritted teeth.

"Yea." Stocking agreed, grinding her teeth

"Okay..." Misa nodded, though inside she was frowning. She didn't want her girlfriend and sister to hate her, nor did she want to be hated by the demon sisters.

She was in a... Strange situation

'What do I do...?' Misa thought as they arrived at the library, where the two Demon sisters were waiting outside

"Ah, I see you and the angels are here..." Kneesocks commented

"You took your time." Scanty frowned at the other set of sisters

"Some of us actually LIKE sleeping in on weekends." Stocking answered

"It is two in the afternoon." Kneesocks scoffed

"What's your point?" Stocking deadpanned

"You don't have to get up EARLY to get here for 2." Scanty frowned

"Please! C-Can we just...Just work on the book report?" Misa snapped before there was any further arguing.

"Of course Dear Misa." Kneesocks smiled, grasping her hand

"You angels to find some picture book to report on, as I doubt your pitiful intellect could understand anything of a higher difficulty." Scanty added, grasping Misa's other hand before they dragged Misa deep into the library

"Oh HELL, no! We're not gonna find some "picture book"! We're gonna-" Panty snapped

"SHH!" the library hushed her

"Come on..." Stocking sighed "There too far away anyway."

"Yeah but-Ah screw it...We'll find something...get back at those stupid bitches!" Panty hissed

Stocking nodded with a frown

'I just hope we FIND anything that can knock those bitches off their high horses.' Panty thought

*with Misa*

"Are you alright, Dear Misa? Their insolent and minuscule minds haven't infected you have they?" Kneesocks asked

"No they-" Misa shook her head

"Oh excellent. We've already picked out the first three books: Dante's Divine Comedy. Three books in one, an excellent start." Scanty answered

"That will surely give us extra credit!" Kneesocks added

"Um...Dante...he's the man who went through Hell, Purgatory and Heaven right?" Misa asked

"Exactly, we're already started on the basics." Scanty smiled

'...Didn't...Dad mention meeting him?' She thought

She frowned, trying to remember

*Flashback*

"Daddy; who's Dante?" a younger Misa asked her father.

"Huh? I'm sorry my little hellspawn?" He asked affectionately

"Who's Dante? I heard some people talk about him." Misa repeated with addition

"He was a human who came down here some few hundred years ago and wrote a book detailing about Hell." Misa's father answered "I met him when I was working in Treachery."

"What was he like?" Misa asked

"...Hmm...I dunno. The guy was all serious and sad, kinda happy too. He didn't stay long though, moved right on to Purgatory." Her father answered. "Though I DO know one thing: we've had more revenue down here than EVER since his book came out."

*End Flashback*

She smiled lightly, remembering her time with her father

'Daddy...' She thought happily.

"Are you alright Misa? You're spacing out." Kneesocks spoke

"Yes... Just thinking of my father."

"Oh, I take it he was a malicious demon, who: eviscerated, harrowed and subdued those under his thumb?" Scanty asked

"I...I don't...know...He...He was kind, nice, he always came home from work with a smile on his face." Misa frowned, hearing all those malicious things about her father. "He was always nice to me."

'A kind father at home and to her? He must've been one omnipotent demon!' The Demon sisters thought.

"Well, we can discus family life at a later time; if it's a private subject for you, Dear Misa." Scanty spoke

She nodded weakly at that

"Very well, we can start with "Inferno"." Kneesocks spoke

The others nodded, the three beginning reading the long book

*With Panty and Stocking*

"Damn it! Why can't they write this crap in English?!" Panty whisper shouted as she couldn't understand WHICH books were which due to the library filing system

"It is in English, you just aren't paying attention." Stocking frowned "Is the lack of dick getting to you?"

'I can't tell her THAT! She'd hang it over my head for the rest of my immortal life!' She thought

Panty was sweating in fear and shock with a hint of anger

"Is it...?" Stocking got in close with a puckish "I got you" look.

"N... No." She stuttered

"REALLY...?" She inquired, though she did it quietly.

"Yea!" Panty glared

"Hmm...Okay." Stocking sighed "Come on, we've still got a book to look up."

Panty nodded, following with a sigh of relief

"Now, let's go find a freaking book to report on." Stocking commented

*With Misa*

The three girls were currently deep in their writing on the first section of Dante.

And Misa found it fun being with the demons... besides their clearly flirtatious acts and comments partially disguise with their high class language and their elegant body language

'Hmm...' She thought in happiness and arousal.

The two were so sensual... Beautiful... Part of her wished she wasn't with Stocking so she could have these sisters but the other part stopped it

'Oh...If I could work this out...' She thought

"You know... I just realised something about you two and Panty and Stocking." Misa suddenly said to try and change the subject

"Really? You saw something about us compared to those two amoebas?" Scanty asked

"Yes you are brash and impulsive." Misa blushed shyly, looking down "You could have easily tricked the angels so you both got what you wanted."

"Oh..." The sisters thought at that idea.

"Yes." Misa nodded "If you hadn't antagonised them you could have tricked then with a deal. All they want is the heaven coins to go back to heaven. If you pretended to be nice to them and set up an agreement to 'give them' thirty or so ghosts a day they'd ignore Garterbelt and get the heavens they need, go back to heaven and you would have been able to do what you wanted."

The demon sisters where silent... Before they hit their heads on the table

"Why didn't WE think of that?" Scanty groaned

"It's so OBVIOUS now that you say it Misa!" Kneesocks agreed.

"And it's too late because the angels now hate us." Scanty added "And we hate them too much to pretend to be nice."

"You are right. We can be impulsive." Kneesocks sighed

"Hmm...Live and learn...I guess." Misa commented

The two Demon sisters nodded bitterly

"But...Maybe...We can try to be friendlier?" Misa asked

The demon sisters where silent, looking at each other before they laughed and shook their heads

"Oh, Dear Misa. That's quite impossible." Scanty answered wiping a tear away

"Quite, angels and demons cannot "be friendlier" if they have history with each other." Kneesocks added

"It'd be like a mongoose trying to be friends with a viper. It just defies all logic." Scanty added

"... My parents loved each other." Misa frowned before she walked away

"Oh...Oh no...We've REALLY put our boots in the metaphorical faecal matter..." Scanty frowned

"Agreed." Kneesocks nodded

"How can we make it up to her?" Scanty asked

*With Misa*

"Ooh! Look at this! Edgar Allan Poe, just look at these things!" Stocking smiled at the macabre and mystery driven stories

"This looks more up your street." Panty flicked through a large book and landed on a humanoid squid monster on a page. "Huh? Where's Misa going?"

"No idea." Stocking frowned

'S-Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Misa left the library the library in tears.

She was shaking in anger, eyes closed

She power-walked into town, not paying attention to where she was going. She just wanted to head back to the Church.

But after a bit she opened and found herself... Somewhere she didn't know

"Oh no...No, no, no..." She panicked "Where...where am I?" She wondered, shaking in fear.

She looked around desperately

She was still in Daten City...But it looked like the hell-hole side of the city.

She was hugging herself, backing up slowly

"No, no, no...I...I have to get home...!" She panicked and raced to, what she thought, was the exit.

She ran as fast as she could, looking around desperately for anything that looked familiar

...

Nothing.

Nothing looked familiar.

All she could do was go inside, what she thought, was a police building. It was actually a strip-club.

And she screamed, running out instantly

"Help, help, help, HELP!" She cried

She then remembered what the others did and she gave a loud whistle

And with a loud roar of engines, See-Through stopped right in front of her...Promptly hitting some people out of the way.

She quickly got in, wishing the car would drive home

The car could feel Misa's desire to go back home. And with a thunderous roar and a few assholes getting run over, Misa was headed back to the church.

And Misa cried

*time skip*

"God damn it, I can't believe we couldn't find her." Panty snapped in anger

"I know, but it's those damn Demon Sisters. THEY did something, not us." Stocking agreed

Panty nodded, the two entering the church

"Garter we're back." Panty called out tiredly

... And they saw Misa sitting there

"MISA!" The two raced to her and hugged her in relief

Misa gulped and gasped, hugging the two

"Where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Panty spoke

"Four freaking hours!" Stocking added

"I... I took See-Through home." She blushed

"See-Through...!" Panty hit her own head in stupidity

"Why didn't we think of that?" Stocking sighed, but still hugged her.

Misa nodded nervously

"Least you're home..." Stocking admitted

"She's been helping out in the church. She's a good kid." Garter spoke, poking his head from around the corner

"... Thanks." Misa blushed

"And she was sitting down cause...?" Panty asked

"She was exhausted from working too hard. THAT'S why!" Garter answered

Stocking and Panty frowned at that

"She offered!" Garter responded at that.

"Chuck, Chuck, CHU-AH-AH-AH-CK!" Chuck chuckled and then was electrocuted by lightning.

Garter frowned, picking up the paper that Chuck spat out

On the paper it said "WHIPS"

"Looks like you two have got to go hunting for ghosts." Garter proclaimed

"No...Three...I'm going to." Misa added

"But you're tired." Stocking frowned

"I want to help." Misa answered "If it's a Poltergeist...You need all the help you can get."

The sisters frowned at that

"...First sign of you getting fatigued, you tag out." Stocking spoke

Misa nodded, locking eyes with her girlfriend

"Come on then. We've got ghosts to kill!" Panty spoke aloud

They nodded, running off

*Time skip*

"So what did that scroll say?" Panty asked as they arrived at a wrecked sight in Daten City.

"Garterbelt said 'whips'." Misa said

"Looks like you'll be rocking out tonight Stockin'." Panty teased to her sister.

"Shut it whore." She glared

'That...That's right...Stocking like's bondage...' Misa thought.

She felt so embarrassed!

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha! Take this you sluts!" A menacing voice called out as the sound of snapping could be heard.

"Huh?" The three blinked, looking for the source of the voice

"Yeah, take my whip! You'll bend to my lust!" The ghost spoke as the whips became louder and the sounds of both suffering and ecstasy could be heard.

The three walked slowly, trying to stay hidden as the ghost entered their vision

The Ghost had a cat o'nine tails for both hands and long stiletto boots for feet, its head was the shape of a gimp mask and its body was thin, like it was wearing an ultra tight corset.

"Is... That a guy or a girl?" Panty blinked, the three looking around the area

"Is it the personified ghost of lust of S&M perverts?" Misa asked

"No it's the fused ghost of an S&M pervert who died from tying their bonds too tight and died from auto-erotic asphyxiation." Garter spoke

Stocking was drooling lightly as they looked at what the ghost was doing

The ghost had tied up several people in whips and ropes, each of them in different knots and in different positions, most of them were naked and all suspended in the air by the Ghost.

"This is crazy kinky shit." Panty mumbled

"Oh yeah..." Stocking smiled

Misa was silent, looking awkward

"Hmph, stupid humans. Can't even take a bit of teasing." The Ghost sighed and released the trapped humans and let them drop to the floor.

... When his bindings quickly wrapped around the angels

"HEY!" The three gasped as they were being brought away in front of the Ghost

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The two Angel bitches and...Their friend?" The ghost asked

Misa blushed a bit, the three trying to get out of his grip

"Let us go you jack-off!" Panty snapped, struggling to get out

"Ooh..." Stocking blushed as she wanted it tighter. "I wish you were doing this Misa!"

"Stocking...!" Misa blushed

"Huh? You're INTO this? And YOU are dating her? Who are you her dom?" The Ghost asked

"I want her to be." Stocking grinned "We haven't gotten that far yet."

"Too much info Stocking!" Panty snapped as she felt the ropes tighten

"Well, let's rectify this." The Ghost answered "You, start dominating your girlfriend!" It turned to Misa.

"What?" She blushed

"She wants you dominating her. YOU start dominating her." The Ghost answered

Misa was a blushing mess, steam shooting out of her ears like she was a kettle

"What the dick are you even trying to do with those girls you cocksucker!" Panty snapped, trying to change the subject

"I'm just showing the love and beauty of S&M." The Ghost smiled "I'm an S&M POLTERGEIST!"

"... We can see the orange glow dumbass." Panty deadpanned "So... What? You trying to turn all the hot girls into your sex slaves?"

"Oh...Not just hot girls, GORGEOUS men as well!" The Poltergeist answered, ignoring Misa and Stocking.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING THE HOT MEN, BITCH!" Panty yelled

"Misa...Ah!" Stocking moaned as she was bound by the Poltergeist's bindings.

"S-Stocking...I..." Misa blushed and felt herself harden, seeing her girlfriend in this situation. And something was happening in Misa...Some little "darkness" was flooding her mind. But it wasn't an evil darkness...it was a sensual darkness.

Her anger, doubt and the emotional pain she got from the Demon Sisters today did not help, the darkness growing...

And her demon tail appeared as her appearance changed a bit

"M-Misa..." Stocking drooled as she gasped

Misa's clothes started to change from her normal attire, to more of a black corset with spider-web stockings, elbow length gloves and black bustier.

"...Hello, Stocking..." Misa spoke seductively

Her skin was red and she her hair was wild, two small red horns coming out of her temples

"Misa...!" Stocking panted

"Now...Shall we start...?" Misa asked seductively, removed her bra and it turned into a cat o'nine tails.

The 'weapon' was black and glowing a light green

"You going to whip me?" Stocking asked

"Yea." She grinned

"Do it...Do it lover!" Stocking drooled

Misa grinned, cracking the cat o'nine tails against Stocking's back and ass

"AH! Oh...Oh yeah!" Stocking moaned

"You like it?" Misa asked again as she whipped again on Stocking's ass and back.

"YES!"

"Good..." Misa smiled as she rested herself on Stocking's back, rubbing her waist against the Lolita angel

"Y... You're cock!" Stocking gasped and moaned, feeling the hardness rubbing against her ass

"Yeah...I want to feel you..." Misa purred in Stocking's ear, while rubbing her ass with her free hand. "I want to see how TIGHT you are." She whispered, biting her ear gently

"... Wow... Misa's gone 180." Panty blinked

"Whoa, that is hot." The poltergeist panted

"M-Misa..." Stocking moaned happily "Fuck me. Fuck me good!"

The demonic Misa was silent until she pointed at the poltergeist "You. Asshole. Squeeze her tighter." She ordered

"Huh? Hey, I (bold) give the orders here!" The poltergeist snapped, only for Misa's cat o'nine tails to whip across its chest, ass and back.

"Tighter...NOW...!" Misa ordered

"Y-Yes Mistress!" The Poltergeist shuddered and did so.

"Aaaaaah! T... Tighter!" She gasped and moaned

"Can you breathe...?" Misa asked, rubbing her cock by Stocking's ass

"Yes!"

"Good...Cause I want you to beg..." Misa teased as she exposed her foot long cock and slid it between Stocking's back and clothes, rubbing against her skin

Stocking gasped and moaned, enjoying the feeling

"Just...Imagine...Me...Inside you...Filling you...Pulsing in you..." Misa whispered in Stocking's ear erotically.

"That's... What I want!" She begged/moaned

"You'll be my toy?" Misa inquired as she slipped off Stocking's panties

"DAMN IT STOCKING! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Panty called out but it fell on deaf ears.

"Yes Misa... I love you mistress!" She moaned happily

"Oh fuck me." Panty groaned

"Will you accept...ALL my choices...?" Misa asked as she slid her cock out from Stocking's back and started to prod her pussy

"Of course!"

"Even if..." Misa spoke normally then leaned in to Stocking's ear whispering "I bring others to our little love nest? You'd still say "Okay"?"

"O... Others?" Stocking whispered for a second before she nodded quickly "Y... Yes! Whatever you want!"

"Good girl...Here's your...REWARD!" Misa smiled and thrust in half of her cock within Stocking's dripping wet pussy "AH! Oh FUCK! You're...You're so TIGHT! You're like a vice! You took my dick virginity!"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me deeper!" Stocking panted happily as she felt Misa's cock thrust inside of her. "I love you! Fill me up! Oh yes!" She moaned happily

"Oh fuck..." Panty bit her lower lip, wanting it to be her.

"I'm not even all the way in...You've only got half my cock." Misa moaned as she kneaded Stocking's ass.

"R... Really?!" She gasped in shock

"Yeah...Six whole inches...You're going to need training..." Misa panted and lifted Stocking up so she could kiss her with tongue.

Stocking kissed back her now red skinned lover deeply, enjoying the pleasure

'You're mine Stocking...Always...' Misa thought lovingly as she gently tightened the bonds of Stocking's ropes

Stocking gasped and moaned deeper at the feeling

"I'm gonna cum...I'm cumming in your angel pussy!" Misa moaned as she felt Stocking tighten up around her.

"P... Put it all in!"

"I could break you..." Misa panted

"D-Don't care! Put. It. All...IN!" Stocking moaned

"... Stocking..." Misa mumbled lovingly before she came hard in Stocking's pussy, her demon form fading

"Hey, Misa's demon form is fading." Panty observed and noticed that the Poltergiest was completely distracted. Using her nimble legs, Panty slipped off her own undergarments and flicked them into her hand. "Repent motherfucker!" And she shot at the Poltergeist.

The near demon stumbled back, holding its head

"OW! That HURT!" The Poltergeist roared and fell to the ground, releasing Stocking and Panty.

"Wait... It's not dead?!" Panty yelled in anger "I shot you as I said the fucking line! Why isn't this cocksucker dead?!"

"I'm a fucking Poltergeist! You're going to need something MORE to kill me!" He snarled

"Damn." Stocking hissed

"Feel this! I'mma whippin' you in shape!" The Poltergeist roared as it geared up for a whipping.

And cue Stocking's moaning and Panty's yells of pain as he did so

"S-Stop...Hitting...My...Girlfriend!" Misa panted as she tried to use her weapon.

But she felt so weak.

"Help..." Misa whispered

SHINK, SHINK

BANG, BANG!

"I nearly ca..." The Poltergeist said before exploding

"Oh dear sister...Look at what we have done..." A familiar voice spoke

"Yes...And it looks like...We've received "Heavens"...20 to be precise..." A second familiar voice responded

"W... What?" Misa blinked

"It seems our Dear Misa is in shock...Let's get them out of here." The first voice spoke, gently picking Misa up. "Goodness! She has QUITE the phallus on her!"

"K... Kneesocks?" She whispered, feeling her mind slipping to unconsciousness

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Puppy13: I think that's a fine review. Thank you.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Cooperjordan: She is half angel, half demon. Of course she would have both forms.

Misa, Panty and Stocking were asleep in a safe place...It looked like a fancy mansion's bedroom. Panty was the first one to wake up first; she had a pain ridden hangover. Stocking and Misa were sleeping in two different beds.

"Oh... Fuck." Panty groaned "How much did I drink last night?!"

"I have no idea, but by the quality of how you had your posteriors handed to you the evening prior, I would say that you have a pain induced hangover." A voice responded

"GAH!" Panty yelled, looking around quickly

"Good morning to you too." Scanty answered revealing herself to Panty

"Where the hell are we you fucking bitch?!" Panty snarled, reading for her underwear only to discover they weren't there

"We took care of your angelic garments, they're currently being washed. And also, you are in our home; we brought you, your sister and Dear Misa here because you were incapacitated by that bondage Poltergeist." Kneesocks answered

"You and the glutton passed out from having the air squeezed out of you while poor Misa was exhausted." Scanty said, sighing sadly at the end

"Hey...You have that backwards..." Panty answered "Misa was-"

"Trying her best." Kneesocks interrupted

"And passed out from being too tired." Scanty added

'...Are these two ignorant or just stupid.' Panty frowned "Hmm...Do you have coffee?" She frowned

"Of course." They nodded

"Good. I'll take a dozen." She frowned "With a cooked breakfast."

And the two glared

"What? I'm freaking hungry..." Panty frowned

"We are not your maids." Kneesocks glared

"...Fine." Panty grumbled and got up from bed...Stark nude.

"What?!" She gasped

"We didn't want to have a war when you woke up." Scanty answered

"And you say I'M a slut." She snarled

"Hmm..." Misa moaned lightly in her sleep.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes lightly

"Oh, good morning Dear Misa." Scanty smiled going to Misa's side

"Sc... Scanty?" She blinked

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Scanty asked kindly

"No, I'm fine." She smiled

"Oh alright." Scanty answered

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here, your "Heavens"." Kneesocks spoke handing over the Heavens the angels would've gained.

"Huh?" Misa blinked at the twenty coins in the demons hand

"I...Don't understand..." Misa commented

"You're heavens, Dear Misa." Kneesocks smiled "We got them for you."

"Oh, thanks Kneesocks...Scanty." She responded. 'I...I should have enough for a couple of upgrades. Or some snacks or something for Stocking.'

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." Scanty smiled

The sisters kissed Misa's cheeks and left

"...Ah-hee-hee-hee..." Misa blushed at that.

The demon sisters left with smiles on their faces

"Oh...Now it's time to make a Motha Fucka Suffa!" Panty glared at them

Will you shut up whore? Me and my wife are trying to sleep!" Stocking snapped, hugging her pillow tightly as she tried to sleep peacefully

"W-Wife?" Misa blushed at that.

"What the frig?!" Panty snapped

"What?" Stocking asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Looking around and sighed, pouting "Aw. It was just a dream."

"Um...Morning..." Misa blushed seeing a nude Stocking.

"Morning." Stocking yawned

"Sleep well?" Misa asked

"Hmm...Yeah..." Stocking answered

"Who cares? We're in the god damn Demon Sister's fucking home!" Panty snapped

"WHAT?!" Stocking yelled

"We're titties naked in THOSE two's house!" Panty snapped

"GAH!" Stocking screamed

"It's okay, it's okay." Misa hugged her.

Stocking was shaking in shock and anger, confused

"Please...Please don't get mad." Misa whispered

"Why would we be mad at you?" Panty asked

"Just...Cause I know...You both don't like them..." She frowned

The two sighed at that

"Look, we're not..." Panty sighed and sat next to her.

"Okay." She nodded

"We care about you too much...We don't want to see you getting hurt..." Stocking answered

Misa nodded with a small smile

"Besides, they also gave you the Heaven Coins from last night..." Panty added

"Wait... These are the ones from the Poltergeist?!" Misa gasped

"Yep, after you two were done fucking those two turned up after I got a round in its head." Panty sighed

"W... We... Had sex?" Misa gasped, blushing

"Yep AND she was choking out due to that damn poltergeist." Panty grumbled "You two fucked and I didn't; how is THAT fair?"

Misa was confused and embarrassed, not remembering having sex

"Misa, you don't remember?" Stocking asked sadly

"It... It's fuzzy... I feel like I blanked out as everyone urged me to dominate you." She frowned

'My pussy remembers...' Stocking thought

"Wait...You blanked out? You don't think that your sex urges gave you a sex-personality did it?" Panty asked

"... What?" She blinked

"Basically: you keep holding back and holding back on urges, they manifest themselves into a bit of your mind that acts solely on them. So when you DO give into them, you blackout and go on a rampage...or in your case a lust-storm. So, when you're satisfied you revert back to normal" Panty explained

"That was...Strangely profound...Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Stocking asked

"Hey you cream-puff filled tits, when it comes to sex I'M your gal!" Panty snapped

"... Yea, you're okay." She snickered

"So...You think...I'm sex-starved...and I just...Need to fix it?" Misa asked

"Hell yeah. Otherwise you'll be going to the Red Light district and fucking all night long." Panty answered

She nodded nervously at that

"So what d'you suggest? Misa having sex with ME every night?" Stocking asked, sounding more hopeful as her sentence went on.

"No, I was thinking she'd plough ME." Panty glared

"What? No way! She's MY girlfriend!" Stocking snapped

Panty and Stocking where now growling angrily at each other

"Hmm...!" Misa whimpered as she heard both of her angel friends arguing...But it also didn't help that her morning wood just popped up.

So she just slipped from the room silently

'Oh dear...oh dear, oh dear...I...I have to find somewhere...to get rid of this.' She thought 'Or...or to cover up...My panties! My skirt, where are they?'

She hadn't realised she was naked to!

"No, no, no, no!" She panicked "Bathroom...Where...Where's the bathroom?"

She looked around desperately as she started to hyper ventilate

"I...I can't breathe...I...Can't breathe!" She fell to the floor in worry.

"Dear Misa?" Kneesocks asked, walking towards her

"Kn-Kneesocks...I...I can't breathe! I-I'm naked...!" She responded

"Of course." Kneesocks nodded "Your cloths where wet and dirty, we had to dry them." She sat next to Misa, holding her carefully

"I...I'm sorry..." Misa apologised, though she needn't.

"For what?"

"For...For the strife...for not...finding the bathroom...For...being naked..." She hiccoughed.

Suddenly her demon tail appeared, a dark smirk appearing on her face with her hair covering her eyes "For this." She said, her cock twitching happily

"For wha..." Kneesocks started when she was pulled into a deep kiss

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm!" Kneesocks moaned as she felt Misa's tongue exploring her mouth.

She was being so controlling, pushing her onto her back

"M-Mhhma..." Kneesocks moaned Misa's name but couldn't enunciate it properly.

Misa broke the kiss with a grin

"What's the matter Kneesocks...Don't you LIKE being under someone?" She purred

She grabbed her cock, rubbing it against Kneesock's pussy

"You demons want rules because you love being controlled." The demon Misa grinned, her skin red again "You like someone telling you what to do, you like being below another."

"That...That's..." Kneesocks moaned as Misa's cock-head prodded against her pussy entrance.

"Come on, say it?" Misa smirked

"It...Yes! Yes, it's true!" Kneesocks collapsed from Misa's domination

Misa kissed her, slamming inside her

"HMM!" Kneesocks moaned into Misa's mouth, her pussy being filled by something so long and thick. Her mind was filled with only Misa's member, being thrust inside her.

Her body felt so much pleasure as her pussy was spread wide

"You're...So...Tight! Don't you use your pussy much?" Misa moaned as she slowly thrust into Kneesocks

"No!" She moaned

"Well...Make it a rule...For me to fuck you...!" Misa smiled going faster.

"Yes!" Kneesocks nodded happily

Good girl...Can you take it...? Take ALL of my cock?" Misa asked as she was only about halfway in Kneesock's pussy.

"I... Think so!"

"Let's...TRY...!" Misa tried to move in more, deeper into Kneesock's pussy, but all she could manage was three quarters of her length: nine whole inches!

Kneesocks moaned loudly, her pussy spread so wide she thought it might break

"AH...! So...Stuffed! I could...Break you...Here and now...!" Misa moaned happily

"Do it!"

"Okay...I'm...Gonna...CUM!" Misa moaned as she pushed into Kneesock's womb and came inside her

Kneesocks gasped and moaned deeply

"AH...! Oh...So...Good...You're my toy now...Okay?" Misa whispered into Kneesock's ear seductively.

"Yes!"

"You'll do as I say...?" She added

Kneesocks nodded, moaning

"Good toy..." Misa smiled as she calmed down "Kn... Kneesocks?" She blinked in shock

"Oh...Mistress...Kneesocks...Good toy..." Said demon girl shuddered as her mind was broken by pleasure

"Mis... W... What happened?"

"Mistress...Play with toy...Make new rules for her..." Kneesocks panted as her pussy was filled with Misa's seed.

Misa screamed, backing up

"NO! No, no, no! Oh GOD! God no!" She ran off into a different room hoping to lock herself in.

But she bumped into Scanty

"S-Scanty...!" She blushed in fear and embarrassment.

"Are you okay Dear Misa? I saw what happened between you and my sister." Scanty frowned

"I...I'm sorry." Misa cried and retreated away to a close room.

But Scanty stopped her and hugged her

"D-Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" She cried

"You didn't do anything." Scanty smiled

"I...I slept with...I-I mean I..." Misa cried and shuddered in Scanty's arms.

"I know. As I said, I'll join in."

"B-But...What if...What if SHE comes back?" Misa panicked.

""She"? You mean your urges?" Scanty asked

She nodded, whimpering lightly

"Dear Misa...You don't HAVE to contain your urges. They are natural...It's a part of your nature...Much like those ha-Angels...They have their respective desires." Scanty responded

Misa looked away sadly

"Misa...If you have these urges...You know you're not alone...We can help alleviate them." Scanty added

Misa looked away and broke the hug

"You don't have to run from us Misa..." Scanty spoke kindly

Misa didn't know what to do it say

Well...ONE thing came to mind.

"*Sniff*...Where's your bathroom?" She asked weakly.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Puppy13: I'm glad you had a good day.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Thank you for the love!

 **Author's Note: The reason I haven't been uploading was because I was on holiday. But here we go, a new chapter**

With Misa getting a shower in the bathroom, Scanty helped her sister Kneesocks into their bedroom en suite. Panty and Stocking were in the kitchen having breakfast, after being shown where it was. The two sisters were wearing black bathrobes as they weren't given their clothes back yet.

Which they were, of course, irritated about

"Hmm...God, damn it!" Panty grumbled as she felt the bathrobes were itchy and there wasn't any good food, in her eyes at least.

AKA it was all healthy stuff

"What's taking so goddamn long?" Stocking grumbled

"I say: we just raid this place and search for something edible!" Panty suggested

"You really believe these bitches would have sweets and junk food in the same HOUSE as them?" Stocking deadpanned

"I don't know; I'm frigging starving!" Panty groaned "I need some goddamn protein!"

"AKA dick." Stocking snickered

"And is that so wrong?" She groaned "I've been fuckless for a year!"

"It's only been a couple of weeks." Stocking responded "Correction. Two weeks exactly." She grinned

"GRR! I need some GD protein!" Panty shouted

"Will you shut up?" Scanty glared as she walked in

"Only if you give me what we need to function!" Panty responded

"You have food." The demon deadpanned as she grabbed an apple and bit into it

"REAL food, not this healthy shit!" Panty snapped

"Healthy Food IS real food." Scanty glared

"GRR...!" the two glared at each other.

"Begin!" The referee called

That was when Misa walked in

"Hmm...That was a good shower..." She hummed kindly

"Misa!" Stocking smiled

"Hi Stocking...You okay?" Misa asked kindly

"Yea, are you?" She frowned

"Fine...Better now, that I've had a shower." Misa responded

Stocking nodded with a smile

"So...Is breakfast fruits and cereal?" Misa asked kindly

"Yes." Scanty nodded with a smile

"That's nice." She responded

That was when a buzzing came from the sideboard: the angel's phones

"Huh?" The three asked, answering the phone

"Hello?" Misa asked

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU; YOU DUMB BITCH ASS ANGELS!" Garter snapped at them

The three flinched at the angry noise, covering their ears

"Garter, ease up will ya?" Panty asked

""EASE UP"?! YOU WANT ME TO "EASE UP" AFTER THAT **LITERAL** FUCK-FEST MISA AND STOCKING DID?" Garter responded

"F... Fuck fest?" Misa whispered

"Garter you shit-stain! SHUT UP!" Stocking shouted "We've had a rough night and you're not helping!"

"Rough night? ROUGH NIGHT?!"

"Excuse me; if I may?" Scanty asked before she took the phone "Excuse me, Mr "Garterbelt"; was it? These shenanigans are causing MUCH distress between Dear Misa and your angels. Can you please be more considerate for them?"

Garterbelt blinked in shock for a second

"I understand your deep concern for them, BUT this Poltergeist attack has caused events to happen in Misa's life that need to be addressed. We will converse about this after breakfast and we'll meet on neutral ground to have a civilised conversation. Does that sound agreeable to you?" Scanty added

"... Just get them home." He frowned, hanging up

"...That was amazing." Stocking commented

Panty and Misa nodded in agreement

"Now then...Shall we partake in breakfast before we take our sojourn?" Scanty asked

*With the writers*

"Well...This button is frigged." Ghost sighed and crushed the button in his hand.

"Told you not to buy from pound land." Grey joked

"Don't care. It was YOUR pound." Ghost responded "Coke?"

"Sure."

*Back to the story*

"What do you think THAT was?" Panty asked

"Probably someone of little consequence. It doesn't matter." Scanty answered "Now, let's have breakfast."

The others nodded

"Fine, but I don't expect to like it." Panty frowned

"Red berry muesli and 0.1% fat milk." Scanty smiled "Freshly grown fruits and juice."

Panty groaned at all the health talk

"Jesus...Don't you have any coffee or anything?" Panty grumbled.

"Goodness no. That stuff stunts your growth, makes you irritable and causes your teeth to go brown." Scanty responded

"Not in moderation." Misa pointed out "If it is just ONE cup a day it won't cause much of a problem especially if you have it later in life when you've stopped growing."

Meanwhile Stocking was shaking as her blood sugar went low... Until Misa put a bag of literal sugar in front of her

"ThankyouMisa!" Stocking quickly spoke before she grabbed the bag and began to DRINK it!

"I know it's not one of your sweets but I know you REALLY need sugar so..." Misa blushed, looking down nervously

"Don't. Care. Just. Sugar. Thank you." Stocking answered between each gulp.

"...Where were you HIDING it?" Panty asked

"Not. Hiding. Goes. Breasts. And. Ass. Whore." Stocking said between gulps

"...I...I was talking to Misa!" Panty responded "I KNOW where that sugar goes, you diabetic dumb-ass." Panty responded

"It was with my cloths. I took it from the washing room after my shower." Misa explained

"Oh...Okay. Sorry." Panty answered "...Bleh." She frowned as she saw her cereal in front of her.

"Sorry, I can't help you." Misa blushed, sitting down

"S'alright..." Panty responded and, reluctantly, began to eat her cereal.

She grumbled as she ate, clearly disgusted by the food

'After this is all over...I am SO getting these Demon sisters!' She thought

Stocking sighed happily as she finished her sugar

"Oh...So fucking good..." She rubbed her belly. "Thanks a lot babe!"

"No...No problem..." Misa responded

Stocking smiled, kissing her

"Alright, alright...Enough with the mush...I got a question!" Panty interrupted, pointing to Scanty

"Very well, what is this question?" Scanty answered in a composed fashion

"How the hell did you get that Poltergeist to give you Heaven coins?" Panty asked

"It is called killing it." Scanty deadpanned

"Yeah, but last I checked demons killing ghosts DOESN'T give you Heavens." Panty responded

"Well it's because you shot it first." She shrugged

"Huh...Guess that makes sense..." Panty blinked

"Anything else... Toilet angel?" Scanty asked as she took another bite of her apple

"Grr...RRR!" Panty growled before slamming her hands on the table "YEAH! You can get me some goddamn protein! I'm fucking DYING here!"

Scanty was silent, taking a drink of some juice

"God DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!" Panty roared

But again, Scanty just ignored her

"FUCK YOU!" Panty snapped and stormed out of the room.

"She needs anger management courses." Scanty said once Panty was gone from the room

"She just needs the correct nourishment." Misa answered in worry.

"She hasn't been fucked in 2 weeks." Stocking added

"Hmm...I take it she's not interested in mediocre sized men...Anymore." Scanty answered while looking at Misa.

"She set her sights in Misa. Until she has Misa she's too stubborn to have another cock." Stocking explained while Misa blushed

"Hmm!" Misa covered her face in embarrassment.

"Ah, it's okay babe." Stocking smiled, hugging her

'Sh-Should I...Have...have sex with Panty? To help calm her down?' She thought in worry

Misa hated seeing anyone in pain

"Misa...What're you thinking?" Stocking asked

"I... Kind of want to help her." Misa admitted

"You want to help Panty?" Stocking asked

"Hmm-hmm." Misa nodded

"Meaning you have to fuck her."

"Yes...I-I'm sorry." Misa nodded, feeling guilty.

Stocking was silent, rubbing her forehead

"I will leave you two to think about this." Scanty spoke and took her leave.

Misa whimpered, hugging Stocking lightly

"I'm sorry Stocking..." Misa cried

Stocking held her close

'Talk about a fuck up to happen...' Stocking thought to herself.

"... Go on." Stocking sighed

"H-Huh?" Misa asked with a sniff

"Go and...bleh...Fuck my sister." Stocking answered

Misa blinked and blushed

"Just...make it enough so she'll stop being a bitch about it. Okay?" Stocking asked

"Okay." Misa nodded nervously

"Oh...One last thing." Stocking spoke before kissing Misa. "If you're nervous...Just think of me. Okay?"

"Okay." She blushed

With that, Misa went nervously to Panty's location...wherever she went.

She was silent, looking as best she could

"BITCH!" Panty's voice snapped in the air.

"Found you..." Misa gulped

She slowly entered the room, sighing

"Panty..." She asked kindly

Panty yelled, spinning around and pointing like she was holding a gun before she cursed under her breath

"S-Sorry! I...I just...Wanted to see you..." Misa flinched

Panty sighed, looking down

"Sorry Misa...Just...Fuck!" Panty groaned

"Yes... That." Misa nodded

"Huh? What?" Panty asked, as that bit caught her off guard.

"I...I've talked to Stocking...and...She said "I can sleep with you"." Misa answered

"... YES!" Panty cheered

"Uh-huh." Misa nodded in worry. "So...Do we...go to bed?"

"Screw that!" Panty said, kissing Misa

"Hmm?!" Misa gasped as she felt Panty's lips on hers. 'Oh god...She...She's so soft!' Misa thought as she felt herself harden.

Panty quickly dropped to her knees, stripping Misa

"P-Panty!" Misa blushed as she saw and felt her penis tap Panty's cheek

"Fully stocked and ready for action!" Panty drooled

"I'm gonna love this!" She grinned, pushing her face against the cock before she took it into her mouth

"P-Pa-AH! Oh...!" Misa moaned as she felt her cock being shoved into Panty's mouth.

'It feels so good!'

'She's so fucking HUGE! If...I swallow her cock...' Panty moaned thinking she could deep-throat Misa's member. 'Oh GOD, I want her bad!'

She pulled her mouth of the cock, panting "Take me now!"

Misa panted happily, her foot long cock was twitching for release...And her instincts knew JUST where to put it. "Yes!" Misa answered, pinning Panty to the floor and rubbed her lubed cock against Panty's pussy. "This...Will...Be...Good!" Misa panted as she shoved her cock into Panty's pussy.

Panty moaned, seeing the demon tail wagging behind Misa as the girls cock spread her hole wide

"Ah! Oh god! Yes, yes! Deeper, DEEPER!" Panty moaned happily, feeling her pussy take Misa's cock

"I-I'm almost...All in! Y-You...can take...ALL of ME!" Misa moaned happily as, true to her comment, had her entire cock taken in by Panty's vagina!

"You're the biggest I've ever fucking had! Fuck! You fill me better than any other fucking cock!" Panty moaned slowly and sensually

"Your pussy...It's so good! I could fuck you...all day!" Misa moaned as she felt her demon side take over, but she felt more herself at this point, as she was slaking her lust.

Her skin even tinted red a bit

"I just want to...Fuck!" Panty moaned happily as her pussy begged for Misa's cock.

"I...want the same!" Misa moaned, holding Panty close.

She fucked faster and faster, moving her hips as fast as she could

"Yes, yes, yes!" Panty moaned as she was nearing climax "I-I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!"

"Panty! I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum in your pussy!" Misa moaned and kissed her.

Panty moaned, accepting all the cum

"Ah...So...So fucking full..." Panty collapsed into Misa's arms happily

"Panty..." Misa sighed and nestled herself into Panty's hair.

"Yea?" She grinned

"You...Feel better?" Misa asked kindly.

"Yea." Panty moaned

"If you want a fuck...Just ask...I'll find ways to melt your pussy..." Misa whispered seductively into her ear, her demon side taking over at this point.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned

"All YOU have to do...Is be patient...And I'll fuck your world..." Misa added

"Yea." She grinned

"Good girl..." Misa kissed her and reverted back to her normal self.

And fell asleep

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much.

 **From our own GreyKing46:**

To everyone: Thanks for the love.

After the girls got redressed for the day, the angels had to go back to Garter; as per their agreement from earlier.

Scanty showed them out, Misa waving goodbye

'Until next time...Dear Misa.' Scanty smiled as she thought

"Well...Considering that morning...Not really that bad." Panty smiled

"Finally got your end away though; didn't you?" Stocking frowned

Panty shrugged, whistling for See-Through

...

"Huh. That's weird. Usually See-Through's here." Panty frowned

The pink humvee was racing through the city and...Knocked Brief out of the way and into a cushion store. And had finally arrived to Panty, Stocking and Misa.

"That took a long ass time." Stocking blinked

"Is that a dent?" Misa asked, pointing to the hood.

"A dent?" The two asked

"Right here." Misa pointed, to which the dent was magically fixed "It...It WAS there."

"This thing heals." Panty laughed

"Oh...Cool. Good car, See-Through." Misa patted the hood gently

The car seemed to purr at that act

"Wow, even your kindness is rubbing off on See-Through." Stocking smiled as she was already in the car and felt the vibrations

Misa blushed and smiled

"Let's head home. We've got shit to do." Panty smiled, taking the driver's seat.

"Yea, whatever." Stocking scoffed

Panty drove off back to the church, the wind rushing through their hair and the sounds of the city fading away from the ferocity of See-Through's engine

*time skip*

The girls were currently back at the church and it seemed that Garterbelt was having a calm session

"H... Hi Mr Garterbelt." Misa said nervously

"Misa...Did you enjoy your "sleep over"?" He asked calmly

"... Yes?"

"Well...I'm glad you had fun." He answered simply.

"... Who are you and what did you do to the asshole?" Stocking asked in confusion

"I've had a few days away from you and your sister...I've gotten a bit zen." Garterbelt answered

"... Huh?" They all blinked

"I'm calmer now!" Garter snapped at them

"Don't seem like it." Panty frowned

"ONLY CAUSE OF YOU THREE!" Garter snapped "Gah...Back to normal..." he sighed

"That's good." Stocking grinned

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck. Ch-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck." Chuck laughed and gave up a message from heaven.

"... Wow..." Misa blinked

"It never ends does it?" Panty sighed

"Nope." Stocking growled

"Angels, get to work." Garter spoke holding the message.

"What's the message?" Misa asked

"It says "Owls"." Garterbelt answered

""Owls"?" The girls asked

"Well, let's go get some hooters." Panty smiled

"Err..." Misa and Stocking looked at each other.

"I know what I said." Panty answered "Heard it as I was saying it."

"You'd probably WORK there." Stocking snickered

"Ladies, lets beat some birds." Panty answered, ignoring her sister.

"... Err..." Misa said, raising a hand

"What?" Panty asked

"You want us to hit girls?"

"...Could be birds. Most likely birds. Like ACTUAL owls." Panty answered

*Time Skip*

"Where is this fucking Ghost?!" Panty yelled

"AHHHHH!" The people screamed as they ran from a street.

"... Think that's it." Misa said with a nervous chuckle

"Then let's do this!" Panty spoke removing her panties for her Backlace gun.

Stocking nodded, turning her stockings into her Katanna's Stripes I and II

"My turn." Misa blushed and gulped as she removed her bra and turned it into her bow/sword.

It felt a bit awkward still

"Let's kick some ghost ass." Panty spoke

As the three ran around the corner, they saw a group of five different ghosts...Who were harpy girls, with big breasts...

"Looks like "Owl"...Wasn't THAT far off." Panty blinked

"W... Wow." Misa whispered

"Wow...Look who we have here...Three angels!" one of the Owl Harpies spoke, in a seductive voice.

"Harpies?" Stocking muttered

"Half women and half birds..." Misa answered "It makes sense that they're owls...But...WHY the big breasts?"

"Honestly? We're former "Hooters" girls. And we died when we were killed wearing owl costumes." One of the other harpies answered

"... What?" Misa blinked

"Trust us, it was FUCKING degrading..." The fourth answered

"O... Okay."

"Now, if you don't mind...We're gonna kill you bitches now!" the fifth spoke screeching like a bird

"DODGE!" the three yelled

The five harpies lunged at them but all missed the angels.

"I've got this one!" Panty shot off a round and it was much larger than her normal rounds and it exploded an entire side of her harpy

"Die bitches!" She laughed

"Oh shit!" The harpy exploded and dropped off five Heavens.

"Alright! Fuckin' A!" Panty laughed

"O... Okay." Misa nodded

"My turn!" Stocking spoke as she sliced up a harpy. And that harpy exploded giving three coins "What the hell? I got less?"

"Maybe Panty got a stronger one?"

"Bloody angels!" Another harpy yelled

"Take that one Misa!" Panty called out

"DIE!" The harpies shot off feather darts.

Misa tried to defend from the darts with her sword, but she needed to retaliate.

So she fired an arrow

The arrow got stuck into one of the harpies, but it still survived, but she now was pinned to the ground."Guess I still need practice."

"Ah...Shit..." The last harpy frowned as she was surrounded by the angels

"Hi." Misa smiled lightly

"Well...You gonna kill me?" The harpy asked

"... Should we?" Misa asked the other two nervously

"She's a ghost...So, on principle...Yeah." Panty answered

Stocking nodded in agreement at that

"I'm sorry." Misa frowned

"Shit happens." The harpy answered

Misa nodded, aiming her bow

"Repent." Misa flinched as her arrow shot off into the harpy and exploded leaving behind four heaven coins

She sighed, picking up the coins

"How many is that?" Misa asked sadly

"Fifteen." Stocking answered "...I counted."

"Okay." Misa nodded, sighing

"Hmmm." Panty hummed as she saw a few hot guys at a coffee shop "I'll see you two later." She waves, walking off

"Bye skank/bye Panty..." The two other angels answered

"...Want to go home?" Misa asked kindly

Stocking grinned at that, nodding

"Want...Want to cuddle when we get back home?" Misa asked

"Of course." Stocking grinned

*Time Skip*

Misa moaned as she and Stocking fell on the Goth girl's bed, making out lovingly

"Hmm, hmm...Oh god...I've missed your kisses..." Misa moaned

"It's only...Been a few days...FUCK...I'm missed...This too..." Stocking added, she snuggled into her lover, smiling

"Hmm...Is that a large chocolate log or are you pleased to see me?" Stocking teased

Misa blushed, looking away

"It's okay, I'm just teasing." Stocking kissed her.

Misa smiled nervously at that

"Do you still want to make out...Or do you want more?" Stocking asked

"... Just kissing." She blushed

Stocking smiled "Just kissing..." Stocking repeated and kissed her girlfriend

Misa smiled at that, blushing a bit

"What's the matter? We've got a good amount of Heavens...You haven't been the same since those harpies." Stocking asked kindly

"Huh?"

"You looked sad when you repented those ghosts. Are you okay?" She answered

"Yea." Misa nodded

"Okay. I won't ask again." Stocking responded and kissed her tenderly

Misa nodded, just enjoying the warmth of her girlfriends against her. Nothing sexual, however.

*With Panty*

"OH...Fuck...!" The second man moaned and fell to the bed in exhaustion.

Panty moaned, rocking against the third and final member of the little orgy she had gathered "Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes! Right there!" She moaned... When the guy came and passed out

"Oh...Come on. Can't you go on a little bit more?" Panty frowned

None of them as guys were satisfying her

'Oh...Shit...I've fucked my pussy. Only Misa's cock can make me cum now...' Panty thought

"Damn it...I could have the world's largest orgy...But NONE of it can make me cum!" Panty repeated to herself, since her "lovers" were unconscious.

This was the fourth orgy she had!

"Da-a-a-amn it...!" She cried

*With the Demon Sisters*

"How are you doing, sister?" Scanty asked her just woken sister

"Freshly relaxed..." Kneesocks answered

"I see." Scanty nodded

"Are Dear Misa and the angels still here?" Kneesocks asked with a sighing smile

"No, they left a while ago." Scanty replied

"Oh..." Kneesocks frowned and leaned back into the pillows.

"What's wrong?"

"I had reached nirvana...It was such a euphoric experience." Kneesocks answered. "Misa...was SUCH a dominating lover..."

"I could see."

"You saw?" Kneesocks blushed

"EVERYTHING..." Scanty nodded

"Oh dear. How embarrassing." Kneesocks blushed...to a lighter shade of red.

"Sister, you're blushing." Scanty smiled

"Well I DO have a gentle complexion." Kneesocks teased

Scanty smiled and kissed her sisters cheek

"Oh...Sister..." Kneesocks hugged her sister kindly

"Yes?"

"I believe...We should do something nice for our demon lover." Kneesocks answered

"Like?" Scanty asked, excited

"Well...Maybe a day and night of entertainment. Show her how demons enjoy themselves without sexual pleasures in the day." Kneesocks answered "...And then at night...The REAL fun will begin."

"Oh sister, what a glorious idea!" She smiled

"Let us hope it goes off without problematic inceptions."

"Then we should plan ahead. No ghosts or poltergeists from our side." Kneesocks added

Scanty nodded with a grin, the two working

*With Misa*

"Hmm...That was nice..." Misa purred lightly

"Yea." Stocking smiled, holding Misa close

"Can...I ask you something?" Misa asked

"Anything." Stocking smiled

"Can...You help me with my upgrades please?" Misa responded

"Sure." She smiled

"Thank you...Um...It's in our phones; right?" Misa asked

"Exactly." Stocking nodded

"Okay." Misa picked up her phone and looked through the apps for her weapon upgrades

Stocking looked at the phone over Misa's shoulder, holding her close

"Okay, that one right there." Stocking pointed, nuzzling her head in Misa's shoulder

"That one? What does that do?" She asked

"That one helps your sword's sharpness. The one under that shoots twin arrows." Stocking pointed to two upgrades

"And how much are they?" Misa asked, admittedly having trouble reading the heaven writing... It was too fancy

"This says "3 Heavens" and this one says "5 Heavens". It also has a "tree" meaning you can upgrade those further." Stocking explained

"Thank you." Misa smiled, buying the two she suggested

"So...What now? Do I get new bras or are my current bras upgraded?" Misa asked

"You can keep the old ones." Stocking laughed "It's not the BRA'S that are magic, it's YOU."

Misa blushed at that and giggled lightly. "Oops." She smiled lightly

"Gotcha." Stocking hugged Misa and started to tickle her.

"HEY!" Misa called, laughing wildly

"Tickle, tickle. I got you my demon-angel." Stocking laughed

"St... Stocking! St... Stop!" Misa cried with laughed, smiling happily

"Make me." Stocking giggled and tickled up Misa's breasts.

"C... Can't move!" She laughed

"I'm gonna get ya..." Stocking teased, going into Misa's bosom and nestled in.

Misa panted, calming down from all her laughter as she moaned

"Hmm...You're so soft..." Stocking purred

"St... Stocking!" She moaned, blushing

"I just...want to make love..." Stocking moaned, slowly removing Misa's clothes

Misa moaned, kissing her gently

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." the two girls moaned happily, feeling their lips caress each other. Misa's member became erect and rest between Stocking's legs and resting on her ass.

Stocking decided to be clever and raised her waist, using her thighs to jack off Misa through her pants

"Hmm...AH! S-Stocking...!" Misa panted, feeling her cock thrust against Stocking's thighs

"Want a more direct feel?"

"Y-Yes...Yes I do." Misa moaned

Stocking smiled and pulled Misa's pants and underwear off, revealing her cock, and took the cock back between her thighs with her stockings lightly teasing the underside

"S-Stocking...AH!" Misa moaned at Stocking's thighs, feeling how soft they were.

"Like it?" Stocking smiled, kissing Misa as she rubbed her lovers cock

"I...hmm...I-I want...To cum." Misa moaned in Stocking's mouth

"Then cum on my ass and thighs, let your juicy cum get all over my stockings." The Goth girl smiled

"Ah, ah, ah...S-Stocking!" Misa came over Stocking's name sake. Her white seed covering the Goth girl's garments

"That's hot." Stocking moaned, feeling Misa's hard cock pulse and her warm cum seep into her black and purple stripped stockings

"Stocking...I...I..." Misa blushed

"I love you to." Stocking smiled

"Hmm." Misa smiled as she rested on the bed.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

Author's Note: It's my birthday today. So for everyone, here's a cavalcade of stories for you to enjoy.

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks very much.

Misa and Stocking were currently sleeping in, that is until they were interrupted by Misa's phone call.

Misa groaned, reaching for her phone weakly

"Hello?" She groaned weakly as she had Stocking laying on top of her.

Bit awkward but it was nice

"Ah, gratuitous sojourn, Dear Misa. How are you this fine morning?" Kneesocks' voice spoke happily

"...Huh...?" Misa groaned as she didn't understand the first half of the sentence

"Oh my apologies. Good morning Misa. How're you this morning?" Kneesocks responded

"Good." She smiled

"Have...Have you only just awoken?" Kneesocks asked

"Yea, yea I did." Misa nodded

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. But...Now that you're up...My sister and I want to invite you to a date." Kneesocks apologised

"... Pardon?" Misa blinked

"Scanty and I want to go on a date with you. Going out to the town, enjoying the sights and such." Kneesocks answered

"I... Kneesocks, I'm dating Stocking." Misa frowned

"Well...Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as...Going out with friends." Kneesocks answered

"I... Okay." Misa nodded

"We'll just have a good time. Promise." Kneesocks spoke

"Okay." Misa nodded "What time?"

"About ten o'clock?" Kneesocks asked

"What time is it now?" Misa asked

"Twenty three minutes past eight." Kneesocks answered

"Ah, okay, thank you. Yea, that sounds good."

"Exemplary, we'll see you at ten." Kneesocks responded kindly

Misa smiled ended the call, sighing

"Hmm..." Stocking moaned as she nudged slightly against Misa's body

Misa smiled, holding Stocking close

"Was...that Panty...?" Stocking yawned

"No, don't worry Stocking." Misa smiled

"Okay..." Stocking responded sleepily "I need sugar..."

"I'll make you super sugar pancakes for breakfast, okay?" She smiled

"Hmm...Perfect..." Stocking smiled

*With Panty*

Panty grumbled as she left her room, having slept with another five guys to end the night and she was STILL not satisfied

'...I need some REAL pleasure...' She frowned 'Some proper protein as well.'

And that angered her

"Morning Panty." Garter spoke as he was cooking sausages.

"Give me the meat." Panty snarled

"Jeez, what side of the sex dungeon did you crawl from?" Garter asked as he plated up the sausages

She snarled, eating the sausage

She was almost like a ravenous lioness, ripping into the meat of her prey.

"Damn you're fucking hungry." Garter commented

"GRR!" Panty growled at him

Garter flinched, backing up a bit in fear

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck." Chuck giggled at him

And he was squashed by a giant pot

"Karma Chuck." Garter answered and served up some more sausages.

That was when Misa walked in wearing a large black shirt

"Good morning." Misa spoke kindly, under the large black shirt she was wearing a loose pair of bed trousers.

"Good morning, Misa." Garter answered

Panty was silent, drooling a bit

"Morning Panty...Did...You sleep well?" Misa asked

"... Yes." She squeaked

"Okay...Garter, can I use the stove? I want to make pancakes." Misa asked

"Don't burn anything." Garter nodded walking away

"I'll try not to." Misa answered, getting the items she needed to make fresh pancakes.

Panty was silent, trying not to look at Misa as she ate

'Holy FUCK her body...So free like that...And her COCK! I can almost see it!' Panty thought

'She is fucking TEASING me! I know she is!'

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Misa hummed as she cooked her pancakes for Stocking

She span the spatula in her hand, working on the other things as her pancakes cooked

'Oh...Hell!' Panty bit her lower lip as she imagined Misa's fingers teasing her pussy.

'Wait... Her fingers? Don't I just care about her cock?'

"Hmm. Whoop, almost missed that." Misa caught the pancake that almost flipped out of the pan

She laughed, licking some batter off her hand

'Oh...GOD!' Panty blushed "E-Excuse me!" She ran off to her bathroom

"Huh?" Misa blinked

Panty ran straight into her bathroom and locked the door, starting to play with her pussy imagining that it was Misa's fingers playing with her.

She fell to her knees, moaning as she fingered herself hard

'Hmm, hmm, hmm! Deeper, deeper! FUCK! Finger my pussy, Misa!' She moaned internally, screaming for Misa to make her cum

She shuddered, falling on her back

"Oh...God...I need her...I need her again..." Panty panted

"Misa!" She moaned, cumming over her fingers

"Oh...Oh fuck..." Panty panted and slowly pulled her fingers out of her pussy, letting her entrance twitch at the pleasure she just had.

*With Stocking*

"Hmm...Those look great." She smiled as Misa gave her breakfast in bed.

"Glad you like them." Misa smiled, giving her the plate

"Breakfast in bed...You're the best Misa." Stocking smiled

"Thank you." Misa blushed

"Hmm..." Stocking bit into her first pancake and hummed happily "Sho good."

"Thank you."

"So...*Gulp* who was on your phone?" Stocking asked

"The phone?"

"Yeah. who was it?" Stocking repeated

"No one important." Misa said

"Oh okay." Stocking answered and continued to eat happily.

"I was gonna go and look around town in a bit." Misa admitted

"Oh right. Sounds fun. I could come and-" Stocking spoke before Misa interrupted her.

"No no, it's okay." Misa smiled

"You sure? I...Oh...Wait...I get it..." Stocking spoke

"Y-You get what?" Misa asked

"You're off to get presents." Stocking smiled

"Y... Yes! Of course!" Misa laughed

"Ah...Okay, okay. I get ya. I'll leave you to get us surprises." Stocking smiled

"Yea... it'll be a surprise." Misa nodded awkwardly

"Well, I won't keep you. Go and enjoy yourself." Stocking smiled

Misa nodded, kissing her

"I'll just get changed and I'll see you later." Misa answered

"Just enjoy yourself. 'Kay?" Stocking winked

"Okay." Misa smiled

*Time Skip*

It was now quarter to ten and Misa was waiting for Kneesocks and Scanty down at the church's hill.

She really hoped Panty and Stocking don't see

That was when the Demon sisters' limousine pulled up to collect her.

She smiled, slipping inside

"Hello Dear Misa. You look amazing." Scanty smiled kindly to her. Scanty was currently wearing the school uniform she and her sister were famous for wearing.

"Thank you." Misa blushed

"Ready to carpe diem?" Kneesocks asked

"Um..."Carpe"...?" Misa asked in embarrassment as she didn't understand

""Seize the day"." Scanty answered

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I am." She nodded

"Excellent. Oh Fastner darling..." Scanty responded and talked to their pink version of Chuck

"Fastner..." The pink zip plush answered and drove off into town with all three girls.

"That thing is like Chuck." Misa commented

"Well, Fastner IS a "Zipper Race" being. But Fastner is part of a better breed." Kneesocks answered

"..." Misa was silent, just blinking lightly

"Where would you like to go first?" Scanty asked kindly

"I don't know." Misa admitted

"Then let's go to Madame Renoit's. It's a good spot to start." Kneesocks spoke

"Where?"

"Madame Renoit's is one of our favourite clothes stores and twinned cafes." Scanty answered

"It... Sounds nice?" Misa blinked

"Excellent. Don't worry, we'll be a good time." Kneesocks spoke

"Okay." Misa nodded

*Time skip*

"This has been really nice." Misa smiled as the three were now sitting having some lunch.

"That it has Dear Misa." Scanty smiled

"And with some time left, perhaps we can shop again?" Kneesocks asked

"Shop?"

"Go shopping again. Is what we mean." Scanty responded

"As in shopping for what?"

"Anything. Nothing...Just hanging out, if we're honest." Kneesocks answered

"I don't know." Misa mumbled gently

"Well, how about we look around and see what intrigues us." Scanty responded

Misa nodded, finishing her tea

*With Panty and Stocking*

"Quiet out today, no ghosts at all." Stocking sighed

"Yea." Panty shrugged, watching TV

"You think Garter is making food again?" Panty asked

"Doubt it."

"...So...err..." Panty tried to strike up a conversation.

"What?" Stocking asked

"I...Well...It's about Misa." Panty spoke

"... What?" Stocking frowned

"Well...Now don't go crazy...I MIGHT...Want to..." Panty spoke awkwardly, not making eye contact

"To what?"

"Want to...Fuck her again..." Panty inverted her lips and darter her eyes at her sister and then the exit

"I... what?" She gasped

"I want to fuck her again...But She's your GF and I KNOW you're gonna be pissed if I jump her without consent and stuff." Panty answered

"I... Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"Trust me I've been asking myself that same damn question. But I've had FIVE different orgies and NONE of them were satisfying! I can't cum except from Misa's cock!" Panty responded

"... What?" Stocking frowned

"I. Cannot cum. Except by. Misa's. Cock. I want "in" to yours and hers relationship!" Panty answered

"YOU SLUT!" Stocking yelled

"Yeah. Yeah...I know...Expected that." Panty answered

"What do you want from me? I'm horny as fuck!" Panty snapped

Stocking snarled, slapping her

"You...YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Stocking yelled in hatred.

"OW!" Panty yelled in pain

"You want to fuck my girlfriend? JUST CAUSE you can't scratch your slutty itch?!" Stocking snapped

SLAP!

"FUCK! GRR! Do that again!" Panty snarled as she pounced at Stocking

The two sisters where quickly in a brawl, clawing and kicking each other

"Fucking slut!"

"Bitch whore!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Fatty-fatty-fuck-fuck!"

"Oh so creative you brain-dead cumbucket!"

"Cream-stained diabetic slug!" Panty punched Stocking in the gut.

"That's better." Stocking grunted, slamming Party's head into the ground

"SHIT!" Panty groaned, grabbed Stocking's legs and slipped her from underneath

"GAH!" Stocking yelled

Panty then got Stocking in a headlock and pinned her to the ground, making sure that she couldn't use her arms.

But Stocking wrapped her feet around Panty's throat and began to choke her

Both of the girls were choking the living hell out of each other...Until they both needed to breathe and they had calmed down.

They went to opposite ends of the room, panting

"I...hate...you..." Stocking frowned between each pants

Panty didn't say anything, looking away

"Why...Just...Why?" Stocking asked

"Huh?"

"Why...did you have to fall for my girlfriend?" Stocking asked

"I don't know... Guess she is the perfect girl for Anarchy?"

"Shit...Why is this so messed up?" Stocking asked

"Everything about our lives is fucking messed up."

"...You REALLY want to fuck Misa?" Stocking asked sadly.

"I feel like I NEED to."

"...If you do...I'M going first. I'm not having sloppy seconds." Stocking answered

"So just threesomes?" Panty blinked

"As much as it PAINS me to say..." Stocking shuddered "Yes...Yes it does."

"I... Cool." Panty smiled

""Cool"? Really? You're okay being in a threesome with your sister?" Stocking asked

"I'll try any fetish once."

"...Let's hope it doesn't mess with Misa too much..." Stocking sighed

"Yea." Panty nodded

*With Misa*

"Achoo, achoo!" Misa sneezed

"Are you okay Dear Misa?" Scanty asked

"Just...sniffles..." Misa answered and rubbed her nose

"Well, do you want to get anything from anywhere before we have dinner?" Kneesocks asked

"Well, what do you think they would like?" Scanty asked kindly

"I was going to get Stocking a few sweets and some nice underwear for Panty."

"That sounds nice." Kneesocks answered

Misa nodded with a nervous smile... Before she felt two tails rubbing her thighs

"Hmm!" Misa blushed as hummed lightly as she felt Scanty and Kneesocks' tails rub against her.

Especially going higher

"Ah-ah!" Misa panted, feeling her member harden and wanting more.

"Are you okay Dear Misa?" Kneesocks smiled

"A-Are...Are you...Are you doing...this?" Misa panted

"Doing what Dear Misa?" Scanty smiled

"P-Playing...With...Me...T-Touching me...!" She panted heavily

"Maybe." The sisters purred, the tails getting closer and closer

"Y-Your tails...!" Misa panted, her member getting harder and more prominent under her trousers

And in public, to!

The two Demon sisters gasped as they saw Misa's member become more pronounced. "This will not do. Don't worry; there is a place where we can go to sort this problem." Scanty reassured Misa.

The two grasped Misa's arm and pulled her into their limo

"Y-You two...I...I'm so...Hard!" Misa blushed as she was sat down on one of the leather seats

"We know." They both smiled, kneeling in front of her

"S-Scanty...Kneesocks...W-What're you-?" Misa panted

"Shh, shh, shh...Do not speak, Dear Misa...Just enjoy..." Kneesocks smiled

Scanty nodded, undoing her pants

"My, my...Such an exquisite aroma...So enticing..." Scanty started to lick and tease Misa's member with her mouth and tongue.

"It is addictive, is it not sister?" Kneesocks smiled, licking Misa's pussy lightly

"AH! M-My v-vagina...AND p-penis...!" Misa moaned, using the "nicer" words for her privates, feeling her arousal rising

And even those slightly 'mature' words almost sounded WRONG from the 'innocent Misa's

"You are correct Sister." Scanty smiled, lapping at the cock seductively savouring the taste

"I...I'm hot...I'm...So hot!" Misa moaned, her skin turning red.

The two looked up in amazement at that, seeing her colours switch

"Look sister...We MAY have to increase the pleasure." Kneesocks smiled

"Yes it does...I'll have to do THIS then." Scanty smiled and took in the head of Misa's member.

Misa moaned loudly, her demon tail waving quickly in the air as her canines became fanged

'She's becoming her demon self.' the Demon sisters thought happily as they upped their erotic teasing

"You... Fucking sluts." Demon-Misa moaned, rubbing her hands thought their hair

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Scanty moaned as she felt more of Misa's cock in her mouth, while Kneesocks' tongue went deeper into her pussy slit.

Demon-Misa was slamming Scanty's head up and down her cock as hard and fast as she could, saliva covering the meat completely as the demoness choked and moaned, while she pushed Kneesock's face into her pussy and grinded her lips against her face. All the while Demon-Misa moaned, enjoying it. Soon, however, she released the two demoness and pushed them back lightly away from her so they fell on their asses

"D-Dear Misa?" The two Demon Sisters panted and looked up to Misa's pulsing member

"Two horny demoness desperate to be dominated, to be whores." Demon-Misa grinned "I'm wondering if you are even worthy of my cock."

"We...We ARE!" Kneesocks begged

"Please! Let us have it! Dominate us! Give us that beautiful red meat!" Scanty agreed

"We shall see." Demon-Misa grinned "Lay on your backs, forehead to forehead." She ordered

"Yes!" The sisters did so, or at least trying to, due to the space of the limo

Demon-Misa grinned as she shivered over them, her knees resting on Kneesock's shoulders with her arms on Scanty's wrists. Her legs were also bent so she was hovering over both of them, dick pushing

"Dear Misa...Your cock...It's so big!" Scanty panted, seeing it.

Demon-Misa grinned before she suddenly slammed into Kneesock's mouth and began to face fuck her as hard as she could, her hips bucking as fast as she could. And as suddenly as she started, she stopped and slammed into Scanty's mouth just as she had her sisters. She kept up this rhythm of violently fucking one of their faces for a few seconds before quickly switching to the other. It scattered her pre-cum and their spit all over each other's faces and in their mouths but Demon-Misa didn't care, just enjoying the feeling. Since she was swapping months every few seconds she never adjusted to a mouth and the mouths didn't adjust to her making each switch feel like a new face-fuck

"AH! Your mouths...I can't WAIT to make them new pussies!" Misa moaned as she went deep into their mouths, feeling their throats filled with her cock.

The two Demon sisters where drooling, slobbering messes as they tried to suck Misa off as best they could with their current situation and loving it immensely

"I...I need...More...I want...your pussies!" Misa moaned happily.

She pulled back, jerking her cock quickly with both hands "O... Open wide girls, a treat is cumming!" She moaned, purposefully saying the wrong version of coming

The Demon sisters got up and opened their mouths for Misa's seed, hoping to catch some.

The cum quick to sprayed out, splashing over their faces and shooting into their mouths

"Oh...fuck...! So...much...I...Need pussy...!" Demon-Misa moaned seeing both of the cum covered Demon Sisters faces.

"One of you, get on top of the other." She ordered as she growled in lust

"Y-Yes...Mistress..." The two moaned, doing as she said.

"Oh...FUCK this is hot...!" Demon-Misa panted "Now who first?"

"Me, me mistress!" Kneesocks begged

"No, I deserve the first punishment!" Scanty moaned

"Such sluts." She grinned

"Now...Eeny...Meeny, miny...MO!" Misa prodded against both the Demon Sister's pussies before shoving her cock into Kneesocks' pussy, although her cock was only half in.

"MISTRESS!" Kneesocks moaned happily

"Oh...YES!" Misa moaned happily "You're so TIGHT!"

"Fuck me!" Kneesocks begged, moaning deeply

Misa continued to fuck Kneesocks, feeling her second orgasm pulse within her. "I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill your pussy!"

"YES!"

As Misa began to jerk a bit more she filled Kneesocks' pussy with her seed, the white liquid pouring out from her pussy.

"Your...Turn...Now..." Misa slowly pulled out and positioned herself at Scanty's pussy.

"P... P... Please!" She said desperately

"Please...Who?" Misa asked in a dominatrix tone

"Please, Mistress!" Scanty begged

"Good girl!" Misa smiled and shoved her sperm covered cock into Scanty's dripping pussy.

Scanty moaned deeply, feeling her snatch widen

"AH! Y-You're tighter than Kneesocks...You don't fuck often?" Misa panted

"No." Scary moaned

"Hmm...Naughty girl...I'm going to have to train you...!" Misa moaned, getting her cock only half its length into Scanty's pussy

"YES! YES! TRAIN ME!" Scanty moaned

"I'll make you...into my pet...And I'll fuck you EVERY day, until...You...Get...It...RIGHT!" Misa spoke as she thrust deeper and deeper into Scanty's pussy, filling it at the last word

Scanty moaned happily as she came, kissing her sister

"I'll train you both..." Misa panted, falling backwards into the car and pulled out from Scanty's pussy.

As she panted she slowly reverted to normal

"I...I feel...tired...But good..." She panted gently and wanted to sleep.

And so she did, yawning lightly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much

Comethazel: nice reference of a reference. Haha.

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Thank you all for wishing Ghost a happy birthday. He needs all the positive encouragement he can get, he has confidence issues

/

Back at the church Stocking and Panty were sitting back in the living room.

"Where is she?" Stocking frowned in slight worry

"Maybe she's out getting pedicures or something." Panty sighed

Stocking sighed, walking back and forth

"Look, if it makes you feel better, MAYBE she's having fun and just forgot to check in." Panty answered

"Fun?!" Stocking snapped, knowing what Panty considered 'fun'

"Gah! Yeah, you know: the movies, shopping, going to the casino; shit like that!" Panty responded.

Stocking nodded, feeling calmer

"So...Want to trade sex stories till Misa gets back?" Panty joked in a bored fashion

"NO!"

*With Misa*

"Oh...My head...What...what happened?" Misa wondered as she held her head

She blinked, seeing the roof of a car

"Huh? A-A car roof?" Misa whispered then looked down, to see cum covered Scanty and Kneesocks. 'O-oh...my...GOD!' She thought in fear

She backed up, hugging herself

'What-What've I done? Oh GOD! What've I done?!' She panicked

The two Demon sisters moaned, waking up slowly

"Hmm...Oh...Hello, Dear Misa..." Scanty smiled dreamily

"Hello Mistress...Did you enjoy our gift?" Kneesocks asked happily

"WHAT?!" she screamed

"We've given you our allegiance...We're yours now..." Scanty smiled

And oh boy, was that the wrong thing to say

"I...You...You're my...?" Misa's face blushed

And she screamed

'That was loud...' The Demon sisters thought with a sexual hangover.

And grinned, licking their lips

"S-Scanty...Kn-Kneesocks...Why...Why're you smiling?" Misa gulped

The sisters didn't answer and started crawling towards her

"I...Whatever I did. I'm sorry!" Misa apologised

And then they started licking her neck

"Err..." Misa shuddered as she felt both Demon Sisters tongues caress her neck

She quickly got dressed and ran, however

The sisters connected lightly as they kissed quickly and pulled back.

"Let go!" Misa snapped, trying to run away

"No, we're your toys. Please use us." The sisters begged

Misa began to cry and broke from their grip, leaving the car and running

"Misa!" The Demon sisters called out

"Fastner!" Scanty ordered

The creature nodded, driving off

Misa whistled, calling SeeThrough... With Chuck driving

"Chuck, Chuck?" Chuck asked with a tilt of his green head

"Chuck...Home please." Misa sniffed

"Chuck! Chuckchuckchuck!" It cheered and nodded, driving off quickly

Misa held herself as she was driven home by Chuck; she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed, for what she had done

She didn't cry though, she just had a dead look on her face

"Chuck, Chuck?" Chuck asked kindly...Or as much as you could discern from his words.

"I'm... Okay." She sighed

"Chuck, Chuck?"

"I'm sure." Misa nodded and went inside.

And instantly Stocking was there hugging her

"S-Stocking!" Misa blushed as she felt her girlfriend hug her.

"You're here." Stocking smiled "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry...I was longer than I thought..." She frowned "Can...Can we go inside?"

Stocking nodded, helping her inside

As she was escorted inside, Garter came out with a large hot drink

"Here you go." He grunted, giving her the drink

"Th-Thank you Mr Garterbelt." Misa spoke instinctively and politely

She drunk it quickly, shaking

"Dang girl; what happened with you?" Garter asked

"I don't want to talk about it." She said quickly

"Okay, let's head upstairs." Stocking nodded, soothing her girlfriend.

Misa nodded, following her

"Damn...Some shopping trip." Garter frowned

"Hey, was that Misa?" Panty poked her head around the corner

"Yeah and she looked REALLY shaken up." Garter answered

"Oh hell." Panty frowned

Panty walked out with a sigh

"Jeez...What sort of shopping spree causes THIS shit?" Panty pondered

"A shit one." Garter said simply

Upstairs, Misa was curled up in her bed; covers over her as she was shaking from what she had done.

Meanwhile Stocking was lying next to her over the covers, holding her close

'Misa...' Stocking thought kindly as she held her girlfriend.

"It's okay Misa." Stocking said "You've seen me and my sister. No matter what happens I won't hate you. I'll be there for you."

"P-Promise?" Misa sniffed

"Promise." Stocking nodded

"I...I..." Misa choked on her words.

"Don't tell me." Stocking said simply "Because it doesn't matter to me."

Misa sniffed and held Stocking closer. 'How did I deserve you?' She thought happily but crying.

Stocking smiled, kissing her lightly

Misa sighed happily and held onto Stocking. "Stocking...I...I love you."

"Thank you."

"Can...Can we have a sappy movie night?" Misa asked

"Fine." She nodded

"Thank you." Misa snuggled in close.

Stocking kissed her gently

Downstairs, Garterbelt was pondering WHY new ghosts or poltergeists weren't attacking; he had to figure it out. Panty was in her room looking through her stuff that might help improve Misa's mood.

Mainly sex toys

"No, no...Nuh-uh. No chance..." Panty frowned as she went through her toys...and landed on a flesh-light.

She pondered for a second, tapping her chin

"What can I do? There really isn't a lot I can do..."

She grumbled, sitting down in annoyance

"God damn it...Wait, my heavens!" Panty thought and looked on Heaven's Ordering Site to look for something that Misa might like

But she hesitated

SHe would be spending Heaven Coins on Misa...Who may not even like what she bought.

She would be spending her own Heavens

"Damn it...Why is having a fuck-buddy so hard to get stuff for?" Panty frowned

Then again she never had to do this sort of thing before

All she ever had were one night stands. And all they wanted was a good fuck.

She frowned, sitting back in annoyance

"God...Or whoever's out there watching me fail...Give me a hand?" Panty aske

*with Misa*

"You feeling better Misa?" Stocking asked kindly as she stroked her hair.

"Yea." she nodded weakly

"You hungry?" Stocking asked again

"I know you are." Misa snickered

"You got me." Stocking kissed her on the nose cutely.

Misa laughed a bit, the two sitting up

"We'll still have your movie night. I promised." Stocking added

"Okay." Misa chuckled

Downstairs, Garterbelt felt a terrible shudder down his spine. Something terrible during the night was going to happen.

"Oh crap." He whispered

"Chuck, Chuck?" Said green zipper creature asked

"Chuck, we're heading out!" Garter spoke quickly to the mascot.

"Chuck!" The dog thing called, following the priest out

Back with the Demon sisters they were back at home, still feeling the effects of their threesome with Misa.

And annoyed she ran away

"I cannot believe she did that. After all the time we spent with her...Prior to our entwining." Scanty frowned

Kneesocks nodded weakly at that

"Sister? Are...Are you alright?" Scanty frowned

"I believe so...We HAVE to get her away from them." Scanty nodded

"Those angels are trying to turn her against us." Kneesocks snarled

"I believe so...We HAVE to get her away from them." Scanty nodded

"And show her the demon way." Kneesocks nodded "We need our mistress."

"And when she's with us...It'll be our own paradise." Scanty smiled

Kneesocks nodded in agreement, kissing her sister

'Our Dear Misa-Mistress...You WILL be ours.' They thought together.

*Time Skip*

Misa and Stocking were currently watching the film Stocking picked out for their movie night.

They sat next to each other, Stocking's head against her lovers shoulder with the two eating a few sweets every now and again

"Hmm..." Misa hummed nicely as she had Stocking next to her. "This is so nice."

"Yeah...Just kinda wish we could do this ALL the time." Stocking agreed.

Misa nodded, snuggling into her side

That was when the credits rolled and the two sighed as the film was over.

"That was great." Misa smiled

"It was...Kind of didn't expect that bit in the middle, though." Stocking answered

"Yeah me too." Misa nodded. "Next film or should we call for some take out?"

"Take out?"

"Um...Pizza or something. Is...Is that weird?" Misa asked, ending with a frown

"No I mean you're still hungry with all the sweets?"

"Hmm...I think I'm just grazing...Eating whatever and stuff." Misa answered

"Maybe you'd like to eat something else?" Stocking grinned

Misa thought for a second...and then blushed at what Stocking said.

"Well?" Stocking purred, licking her ear lightly

"I...If you want...C-Cause...I'd like that." Misa blushed, her member hardening.

"Okay." Stocking smiled, pulling her skirt up a bit

She leaned into Misa's ear and whispered "I haven't touched myself...ALL week."

"Hmm!" Misa hummed as she went down to her girlfriend's pussy.

She knelt in front of her, hands on her girlfriends inner-thighs

"Y-You're not wearing...Panties..." Misa blushed

"No, because you're here." Stocking said happily

Misa blushed and smiled as she leaned into Stocking's pussy and started to lick, tasting her girlfriend's pussy; feeling how sweet it tasted.

Her first sexual experience as herself that she would remember, with her girlfriend. That was all she wanted at the moment as she clumsily licked Stocking's pussy.

"Hmm...T-Try and...lick up...and down..." Stocking moaned "Y-You're a bit sloppy-ee!"

Misa felt ashamed but did her best to follow Stocking's instructions, wanting her to feel good

"Hmm! Y-yes! That's better! Ah! D-Deeper, stick your tongue in deeper!" Stocking moaned

Misa did as she was told, lapping deep into her lovers pussy and loving the taste

"AH! Y-Yes, Misa! That's it! Right there! I...I'm...AH!" Stocking moaned as she came over Misa's face.

Misa was in shock as the juices sprayed her face, just freezing in shock as Stocking came

"Oh...So...good..." Stocking moaned happily "I...Warned you...No touching in a week..."

Misa was still shocked, blinking. She didn't know what happened

"Misa...? You...you okay?" Stocking asked in an ecstasy induced worry.

Misa blinked a bit, nodding weakly

"Bit of a shock?" Stocking asked

Misa nodded again at that.

Stocking smiled, licking some of her own juices off Misa's face before kissing her

"I...Did...Did you know...that was gonna happen?" Misa asked in a daze.

"That I was gonna squirt?" Stocking asked, admittedly blushing a bit

"Yeah...That..." She responded

"I didn't know, it happens on and off." Stocking giggled lightly "Normally when I hadn't done anything for a while."

"O-Okay..." Misa blushed and licked her cheek, tasting Stocking's juice. "It's sweet."

"Thank you." Stocking smiled, licking more juices off Misa's face before kissing her and sharing it between their tongues

"Hmm, hmm..." Misa moaned and held Stocking close, her member begging to penetrate her lover's pussy.

Stocking smiled as she felt the hardness rubbing her thigh

"S-Stocking...I...I want to-" Misa panted, looking lovingly at Stocking's eyes.

"Do it."

"Y-You're sure?" Misa asked gently

"Yes." Stocking nodded

Misa instinctively pulled her panties down and revealed her foot long cock, rubbing against Stocking's pussy.

"So I just... Just push in?"

"Yes...You push in...and you stay in...And thrust." Stocking guided her girlfriend's cock inside her pussy.

Misa moaned, feeling the wetness surround her

"Oh...You're so wet...You're sucking me in!"

"Ah...So fucking BIG!" Stocking panted happily "Come on, I... I can take it!"

"O-Okay...!" Misa moaned, pushing into Stocking's pussy, her cock going in by six inches, it's half length. "Y-You're so tight!"

"More!" Stocking moaned

"I...Can't. Your vagina...It-It won't take it all!" Misa moaned as she felt Misa's womb.

"Yes it can!" Stocking moaned happily

"I...I can't!" Misa tried as she thrust inside her girlfriend's pussy

She moaned, cumming

"AH! S-So...Good!" Stocking moaned happily

"Fuck me deep and hard Misa!"

"Stocking...I...I'll try!" Misa responded wanting to go deeper into Stocking's pussy.

Stocking kissed her deeply, moaning

'St-Stocking wants...Deep...I'll...I'll give her...DEEP!' Misa thought as she pushed in deeper into Stocking's pussy, thinking she'll break her.

And she came hard!

"S-STOCKING!" Misa moaned filling her pussy with her hybrid seed.

"Oh that's so fucking good!" Stocking moaned happily

"I...I love you, Stocking..." Misa moaned

"Love you to." Stocking smiled as Panty walked in

"Oh...You GOTTA be kidding me!" Panty frowned

"P-Panty!" Misa blushed

"Hey...Sis..." Stocking panted, smiling at her sister

"We had a deal, bitch!" She huffed

"A-A deal?" Misa asked in shock as she pulled out.

"Yeah, a deal. You're a real bitch, Stocking!" Panty glared

Stocking just grinned at her sister, holding her lover close

"Panty...I-I'm so-" Misa frowned; her member slipped between Stocking's legs so that her cock looked like Stocking had a tail.

And Panty was already drooling

"Panty...Do...Do you want my p-p-penis?" Misa asked nervously

"Oh fuck yea!" Panty grinned

"Hmm...S-Stocking...Do you mind?" Misa asked kindly

"Go on." She waved tiredly

"Okay." Misa nodded, rubbing her cock against her girlfriend's pussy by accident and made her moan. "Ready Panty?" She asked as she set Stocking down.

Panty grinned, tackling her

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Panty kissed her passionately, grinding against Misa's cock.

Misa blushed and froze

"Ready for your favourite cock-sleeve?" Panty smiled, her pussy twitching with excitement

"I... Yea." She gulped

"Oh fuck yeah!" Panty smiled as she slid down onto Misa's cock, feeling the entirety fill her. "Oh...RIGHT THERE!"

"T... Tight." Misa whispered

"Yeah! I...I've been fricking going without for ages...GOD Yes!" Panty moaned as she felt Misa's entire cock pulse within her pussy.

She was already cumming!

"Oh...P-Panty! You're...You're so good!" Misa panted as she thrust deep into Panty's pussy.

Stocking frowned at that

"Yeah, yeah, pound my pussy!" Panty moaned happily

Misa moaned, cumming quickly

"Oh...fuck...I'm fucking full!" Panty panted happily as her pussy was dripping with Misa's seed.

Misa pulled out, bright red and panting

"Oh...I'm so done..." Panty panted as she lay on the floor with her sister.

Stocking glared at her sister lightly, sighing

"So...We good sis?" Panty asked

"Yea, whatever." She sighed

"Oh...Don't be a pouting pussy..." Panty pulled herself over and started making out with Stocking.

Stocking and Misa's eyes widened at that

"What? ...I said I'd try any fetish once..." Panty responded, rubbing Stocking's dripping cum filled pussy with her fingers.

Stocking gasped and moaned gently

"Misa...I think our Stocking needs a foot." Panty teased with innuendos

"A... What?" Misa blinked

"She...She...AH!" Stocking moaned as Panty spread apart Stocking's pussy.

"Fill her...RIGHT...Here..." Panty smiled, eyeing Misa's still erect cock. "I KNOW she wants that thing ALL the way in."

Misa blushed, kneeling between her girlfriends thighs

"M-Misa...I...AH!" Stocking moaned as Misa began to push inside her, filling her slowly.

"S... So good!" Misa moaned

"That's it...Just let it slide in sis..." Panty smiled kissing her sister.

Stocking gasped again, moaning into the kiss

Misa felt Stocking tighten around her, making her feel good...And actually letting herself push more of her own cock within her, getting up to at least the seven or eight inch mark!

"I... I got more in!" She gasped

"Yeah...See? Just need training...and some good lovin'." Panty smiled

'Is... This heaven?!' Misa thought in pleasure

"Hmm, hmm. M-Misa...I...I'm going to...AH!" Stocking moaned

Misa moaned, cumming again

"Oh...Yeah...! See that? Taking in two extra inches...Come on Misa...I want you to stain me next." Panty begged

"W... What?" Misa blinked

"Paint my pussy white!" Panty explained rubbing her clit against Stocking's, her own vagina twitching to be filled by Misa's long fat cock.

Misa gulped, her body slowly turning red at all this lust

"Come on Misa...I know you can do it." Panty begged

Only for a demon tail to spank her ass

"Ah! Oh...What's that? Your tail?" Panty asked

She looked back to see Misa was Demon-Misa

"Uh-oh...Err...Hi." Panty blushed seeing Demon-Misa.

"Time for fun bitch." Demon-Misa grinned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

It was the next morning and the three girls were in Panty's bedroom. The bed sheets covered the three girls, but only Misa's upper half was exposed, Panty and Stocking were hidden under the covers.

"Hmm?...Hmm..." Misa moaned as she woke up from the sun glistening in her eyes. 'Wh-What...happened last night?'

The slight sounds of moaning were heard underneath the sheets and Misa felt her waist being caressed by something smooth and wet.

She moaned, her head falling back

"Hmm! Wh-What's...Going on?" She panted as she removed the sheets, to see a bound Panty and Stocking. The latter being asleep and gagged with cum dripping from her pussy and a cat tail butt-plug; while the former was giving Misa's morning wood and early morning blow-job. Panty was red in the face and looked cum drunk, her firm B-Cup breasts were trying to wrap around Misa's cock in a form of "tit-fuck blow-job".

"P... Panty?!" She gasped

"Yesh Mishtresh...Panty good girl...Good girlsh give blow-jobsh." Panty talked while sucking on Misa's cock.

Misa screamed, jumping out of bed

"Mistress? Mistress did I do something wrong?" Panty asked drunkenly as Stocking woke up slowly, the ropes still constricting around her.

"W... What's going on?! What happened?!" Stocking screamed

"We played...Played all night." Panty answered in a hazy fashion.

"Stocking?" Misa asked, hoping her girlfriend was in a better state of mind

"Misa...Misa get me out of this. Please?" Stocking asked. "Wow, never thought I'd want to get OUT of bondage."

Misa reached down, carefully undoing the bindings

"Care-careful, careful...Oh...Yeah...That's good..." Stocking sighed as she felt the release of the ropes "Thanks love..."

"What happened?"

"Well, we had movie night...I let you eat me out and then fuck me...Panty came in and you fucked her..."

"Oh god, oh god!" Misa blushed and covered her ears.

"...After that it's a bit...Fuzzy..." Stocking answered "I think something involving a butt-plug..."

"Oh god."

"But...I think you may have broken, Panty." Stocking answered looking at her sister.

"What happened with Panty?"

"Ass...Ass, pussy, face, titties...cum shower..." Panty answered honestly and still in her daze.

Misa blushed atomic red at that

"...She's more placid than I've seen her ever." Stocking answered

"How did I do that?"

"I think you fucked her brains out...If there was any left." Stocking answered

"HEY, I resent that remark!" Panty snapped back to normal. "Err...What happened?"

"M... Me." Misa whispered, cursing her penis once more in her life

"Ho-ly...Fuck...That was THE best fuck I've had in my LIFE!" Panty commented

"Since you were giving her a morning blowjob and talking about 'mistress' I can guess so." Stocking frowned

"Wait...Seriously? I called Misa "Mistress"?" Panty asked

"Yep." Misa and Stocking nodded

"Oh...Fuck me..." Panty frowned

"She did." Stocking snickered

"Oh jeez...Can someone let me outta this please?" Panty asked in annoyance

*Time skip*

Misa was sitting awkwardly in the kitchen

'Oh god...What am I going to do?' She frowned

She thought she'd be kicked out!

"Morning Misa." Garter's voice spoke normally as he got a cup of coffee.

"GAH!" she screamed

"Jumpy this morning; aren't you?" He asked as he rubbed his ear and took a sip of coffee.

"A... A bit." She sighed nervously

"Want to talk about it?" He asked handing over her morning apple juice.

"I... Well." She said nervously

"CHUCK!" Chuck yelled in pain as it was shot with lightning and spat out a note.

"Huh?" Misa blinked

"Looks like another ghost is on the prowl. Time for you angels to bring the heat." Garter answered

"O... Okay." Misa gulped

*In Daten City*

"I... This isn't a ghost." Garterbelt frowned

"Not even REMOTELY a ghost." Panty added as they saw who was there.

It was a woman dressed in a light brown robe that draped over her like a toga, she had long red hair that looked like tentacles, her DD-Cup chest was a given considering how free the robe was. Around her waist was a book, bound in leather and chains; her eyes seemed to be glistening green. She had an aura of darkness, cult-like power and destruction about her but no...This figure of...a power darker than a moonless night and empty as the void...She was getting an Americano from the nearby coffee shop.

"The hell?" Stocking blinked

"One Americano, scone with strawberry jam and a chicken Panini." The barista spoke handing over the order

"Oh, thank you very much." She smiled and took the tray handing over the money

"What is she?" Misa asked

"Something MUCH worse than a ghost, by the looks of that aura she's emitting." Garter answered

"Specifics?" Stocking deadpanned

"I don't know bitch, the good book doesn't mention this sorta crap!" Garter snapped

"She... Kinda looks like Cthulhu?" Misa blinked

"So...WHY is a tentacle monster thing having a freaking coffee and not terrorising the place?" Panty asked

And they shrugged

Misa frowned and then walked up to the girl. "Hello there."

"Oh, hello. Nice day isn't it?" The Cthulhu Witch smiled as she sipped her coffee

"Yea." She nodded

"Would you like to sit down? I'm just waiting for someone." The witch asked kindly

"Really? Who?" Misa asked, sitting down

"A boy. He's really nice." She answered "Oh, where're my manners. I'm Sabrina."

"Misa."

"That's a nice name." Sabrina smiled

"Thanks." She chuckled

"So who's this boy you're supposed to be meeting?" Misa asked

"HEY! Sorry I'm late!" A familiar red haired boy called out

"HIM/GEEK BOY?!" Panty and Stocking shouted

"Briefs?" Misa blinked

"Oh, hey Misa. How's it going?" Briefs responded with a wave. "Sorry if I was late."

"Oh it's alright. I've always wanted to try a panini." Sabrina smiled

Misa was there in silent shock

"Oh dear, I think we may have broken your friend." Sabrina frowned, feeling guilty.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked

"Occult research forums." Both Briefs and Sabrina answered simultaneously.

"No! Nononono! I mean like... Well... You know?" Misa shrugged "Your... Relation with each other?"

"Oh...!" The two blushed "Um..."

"Well..."

"We're kind of..."

"Early dating."

"... wow."

"Is that weird?" Briefs asked

"We haven't been dating long." Sabrina answered

"But... Who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina...I-I thought I already introduced myself?" Sabrina responded

"Well you're not human is what I mean."

"Oh...Oh I see. No, I'm not human...And neither are you. Does it bother you?" Sabrina asked

"No I'm just curious." Misa shrugged

"Oh, well...Good to know." Sabrina answered "Shall we Briefs?" Sabrina asked as she wanted to go on their date.

Brief nodded with a nervous chuckle and a blush, the two walking off hand in hand

'Now that's adorable.' Misa thought

Stocking and Panty walked over with shocked looks on their faces

"What?" Misa asked

"What...I...I don't..." Stocking asked

"Huh?" Panty added

"Th... That was weird."

"Maybe it's a good thing...Let's leave them alone." Misa spoke

"So...What do we do? I doubt Mr "Kill some freaking ghosts" will let us just head off." Panty frowned

But lucky for them, Garter was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's bolt." Stocking smiled

The sisters nodded, running and dragging Misa with them

*Elsewhere*

The two demon sisters were currently sitting on their rooftop sunbathing.

"We must be well tanned for dear Misa's rescue." Scanty smiled

"Oh absolutely...Though we mustn't burn. I turn red so easily." Kneesocks added

"Oh sister." Scanty giggled before a shadow covered them

"Um...Hello?" The sisters looked up in worry

And they saw their father, Corset

"F-Father!" The two girls leaped out of their seats and bowed to him in fear

"What are you two doing?" He snarled

"We-We're taking a brief respite to come up with a plan to end those angels, Sir." Scanty lied.

"Oh really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes Sir; we're trying to find a way how to make our enhanced ghosts more vicious and durable." Kneesocks added

"And to work out where all the poltergeists are coming from." Scanty added

"Good...Good...And how're you progressing?" Corset asked

"... Okay?" They shrugged in worry

"Oh that's excellent...I thought you were messing around, doing nothing, while those angel bitches kill off all the hard work you've been doing." Corset responded

The two flinched nervously

"Well...Keep it up. And find out all you can on this new angel." Corset spoke

"We are." They smiled

*With Misa*

Misa sneezed as she got out of the shower

"...That was weird..." She commented as she dried her feet off and then went upwards to her hair.

She wrapped her hair in the towel, walking out into her bedroom

"Hmm..." She hummed as she went and put on her sleeved panties and then her trousers bra and then her shirt.

Before Stocking suddenly walked in

"HMM!" Misa froze as she was half nude and on her bed.

"Ready for bed?" She smiled

"I...Um...I thought...We were...going out..." Misa blushed

"...I want to stay in." Misa answered and started to get her pyjamas on.

"Any special reason?" Stocking asked as she stripped to her underwear

"After today...I think I just need some downtime." Misa answered

Stocking nodded, slipping into bed next to her

"Um..." Misa blushed as he girlfriend slipped next to her

"What? You don't mind your girlfriend being with you?" Stocking pouted teasingly

"N... No." Misa squeaked

"Do you mind snuggles?" Stocking asked

"Nope." Misa shook her head, blushing

Stocking smiled and snuggled in close to Misa with her warm arms.

"There we go." She smiled

"...Are you mad at me?" Misa asked in worry.

"Why?"

"With...Me having sex with Panty..." Misa answered

"I told her she could join in." Stocking smiled

"R-Really? So...If I "play" with her...You won't be mad?" Misa asked cautiously.

"Only in threesomes." Stocking frowned

"I PROMISE, only in threesomes." Misa reassured her.

"Or if I'm watching."

"Or if you're watching..." Misa answered, holding her close.

Although she was blushing

"Hmm...You're such a good girl." Stocking smiled

*With Panty*

"I feel fucking satisfied!" Panty grinned happily

"I'm gonna be stuffed for a freaking week from that." Panty smiled

But at the same time... She was shocked and confused that Brief had stopped crushing on her and chasing after her

'Just WHAT is that geek-boy thinking?' She thought

She sighed, sitting down

"...Meh, not my problem if he gets tentacle fucked." She shrugged off

... And then she burst out laughing

"Oh...Oh god...That's a freaking good laugh." She wiped her eyes

She sighed happily, relaxing even more

She then felt her muscles relax and started to fall asleep.

"That's nice." She whispered, falling asleep

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been a few days since Misa, Panty and Stocking saw Brief with Sabrina...The two were an odd couple, though no more odd than three "angels" having a threesome/incest/relationship.

So they weren't anyone to judge

The three were currently in the church just resting until a bolt of lightning struck down on Chuck, giving them a signal that a ghost had been brought from the underworld...or wherever they came from.

"Fucking great." Panty groaned

"Looks like we're on the clock again." Stocking agreed.

"Maybe it's a little ghost? That wouldn't be too bad." Misa answered

"Bleh." Chuck groaned as its mouth spat out the parchment with the word "Wires".

"Oooohy! Sounds kinky!" Stocking giggled in excitement

"Of course you'd say that." Panty sighed

"Let's get moving." Misa spoke, picking up the parchment.

"Hey, angels!" Gaterbelt called out

"We've got the message, Mr Garter. We're heading out now." Misa responded

And like that the three where gone, leaving the black priest blinking in shock

"...God DAMN!" He exclaimed

*With the girls*

"You think we gave the priest a shock of his life?" Panty chuckled as they drove See-Through

"I think so, Misa threw him for a loop." Stocking added

"Sorry." She blushed

"Nah, don't be. It's a good thing." Panty laughed as they drove through the roads of Daten City.

"So, where'd you think this ghost will be?" Stocking asked

"Maybe the power plant?" Misa shrugged

"That's a good possibility." Stocking nodded

"Or maybe a bra factory? They've got wires." Panty thought aloud

"...Don't be so stupid." Stocking rolled her eyes, before she hit the brakes. "Be right back!" She leaped out of the car and headed to a bakery.

"Stocking!" the two girls groaned

*time skip*

"Hmm...Sho shweet!" Stocking smiled as she bit into a caramel chocolate éclair.

"You and your sweet crap." Panty scoffed as she drove "If you really needed some you should have given Misa a blowjob."

"Panty..." Misa blushed at that.

"Hmm, besides...I don't want to embarrass her. Open-air blow-jobs are YOUR thing." Stocking answered

"You're loss. They're hot as hell." Panty shrugged

That was when people were running away from the centre of the city.

"Well. Think we found them." Misa said quickly, changing the subject

"Alright, but we're not done yet." Panty spoke as she drove to see a large wire-like ghost with coat-hanger hair and lamp-post shaped arms.

"Wonder what happened to this bastard." Stocking commented

That was then Panty's phone was ringing. "Y'ello?" She asked

"That ghost is the spirit of a guy who was killed by faulty wiring in a lamppost." Garter answered

"Then how does he have coat-hanger hair?" Stocking asked

"Turns out the dumbass, tried to fix the problem on his own by using coat hangers, he kept in his shirt." Garter answered

"... What?" The three girls blinked

"The dude was a dumbass DIY guy. Just kick its ass!" Garter snapped

"... Alright!" Panty grinned, reaching under her skirt and pulling her sexy panties down her legs

"Guess that was the long and short of it." Stocking added removing her striped stockings off.

"Hmm...I REALLY need an "easy off" bra..." Misa blushed going the same with her own undergarments

"That's why we got you the front clip ones." Panty commented

"Oh yeah...I forgot." Misa blushed as Panty backed up the car to stop it from being hit.

Panty just smiled lightly before she opened fire with Backlace

The ghost roared and shot off some volts of electricity in pain at the angels.

"No you don't, cocksucker!" Stocking yelled, spinning her swords and blocking the volts

"My turn." Misa spoke, her bra had now become a bow. She stretched back the string and shot off multiple arrows into the ghost.

The ghost yelled in pain, backing up

"Nice shooting. But it's not enough...INCOMING!" Panty shouted as the wires shot towards them and almost destroyed See-Through

Panty and Stocking were silent, staring at the car as the world felt cold

'Oh no...' Misa thought in shock and dismay for her girlfriends

"... YOU BASTARDS!" The two yelled, charging at the ghost "YOU DO NOT TRY AND HURT OUR CAR!"

The ghost shot out even more wires at the angels, only to have them cut and shot at by Panty and Stocking.

The two were like angry poetry in motion

"I need to help." Misa got back up and knocked her bow and shot at the ghost, while trying not to hit Panty or Stocking.

"Let's end this sis!" Panty yelled

"Right, let's wreck this cockmuncher!" Stocking nodded

FLASH!

Misa blinked, the stripper poles back with the sisters in stage

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth; may the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger. Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came. Repent you, motherfucker!" Panty and Stocking called out, destroying the ghost in their path.

Misa had been watching, seeing the girls dance around the poles in their angelic costumes. She had been breathless and aroused

They were so beautiful.

"Hmm..." She blushed, covering her waist.

The ghost exploded into black leaves and fluttered to the ground where it left six Heaven Coins for the angels.

"Six. Better than normal." Stocking shrugged

"I guess so...How much do we have now?" Panty asked

"About 300 or something?" Misa answered

Stocking nodded... Before she noticed Misa covering her crotch and smiled lightly

"So...Shall we head back?" Stocking asked

"Is See-Through still okay?" Misa blushed

"She's fine." Panty smiled

"Good. Because I think Misa needs some 'training'." Stocking grinned

"I...I do?" Misa asked

"She does?" Panty asked, before noticing Stocking's eyes dart to Misa's cock. "Yesh, of COURSE you do."

"Then let's go!" Stocking grinned

Misa's arms were quickly grabbed by Panty and Stocking, brought to See-Through and they drove off.

Misa screamed a bit at the sudden speed

"Wh-Where're we going?" Misa called out as the rush of See-Through's speed ran through her hair.

"Home." Was the girls simple answer

"O-Okay." She nodded as the saw the church in view.

As they skidded to a stop and they dragged Misa inside.

When Misa sat down she blinked and looked up, seeing they were in what looked like a strip club

"Um...Where...Where are we?" Misa blushed, getting hard seeing this.

"Training!" The sisters called, walking out from behind the curtains in their angel cloths

"Oh my goodness." Misa gulped. "But...But I...I can't-"

"That's what the training's for." Stocking smiled

"You just sit there and watch." Panty nodded

"O-Okay." Misa nodded quickly as she looked on.

She watched the two girls starting to dance for her, her cock getting hard

"Hmm!" She whimpered, feeling her heart beat and her eyes glisten to see her girlfriends dance.

Dancing for HER!

Both sisters began to slowly stroke their bodies, gesturing their breasts and then their asses.

The way their cloths moved and flowed added to the Alure

"Hmm..." Misa hummed as she instinctively began to stroke her cock.

"You can if you want." Panty suddenly said

"Huh?" Misa drooled a little as she looked down and saw her hand stroking her member...And then, without thinking she unzipped and moved her panties so that she had her half-erect cock was free.

Panty smirked, walking towards Misa with a sway of her hips while sliding her panties down her legs "Oh beautiful shadow lost in the darkness." She teased, waving the panties in front of Misa's face "Oh gorgeous spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;" Panty then fell to her knees and wrapped her panties around Misa's cock "May the sexy power from the garments of this holy delicate maiden..." Misa and Panty now had their hands wrapped around Misa's cock and were jacking her off with the panties "Bring you thundering pleasure and a mind-blowing orgasm. Splattering your loathsome impurity all over this heavenly garments and feel pleasure! Cum!"

"Oh fuck!" Misa moaned, cumming in Panty's panties

"Wow...Look at this..." Panty smiled, licking the cum stained panties with her tongue.

"Hey!" Stocking pouted lightly

"There's enough..." Panty winked, backing up from the cum stained panties.

Stocking nodded, taking her namesakes off

"Switch..." Stocking ordered lightly.

"Sure." Panty smiled, removing her panties off...and sliding them on again. "Hmm...Still warm..."

"Slut." Stocking teased

"Don't pretend that you won't put yours on when you're done, feeling the warm cum on your feet and between your toes." Panty teased

Stocking gave a deadpan look to her sister...But admittedly that DID sound great.

"Oh beautiful shadow lost in the darkness." She teased, stroking her namesake in front of Misa's face "Oh gorgeous spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth." Stocking then fell to her knees and wrapped her stockings around Misa's cock, like they were a badly put on condom "May the sexy power from the garments of this holy delicate maiden..." Misa and Stocking now had their hands wrapped around her cock and where jacking her off with the garments "Bring you thundering pleasure and a mind-blowing orgasm. Splattering your loathsome impurity all over this heavenly garments and feel pleasure! Cum!"

"Stocking!" Misa gasped, cumming for the second time

Misa's cum stained Stocking's garments like they did for Panty's, the latter smiled and kissed Misa while Stocking removed her cum stained stockings from her lover's cock and slid them onto her feet...And enjoying her warm cum stockings.

"You two... Are weird and kinky." Misa whimpered

"And you're in love with us." Panty gave a cheeky grin

Before she stood tall and put her left leg up. Her left foot was on the back of the chair Misa was on, Panty moving her crotch closer to Misa's face with her cumstained panties in place

"P-Panty...What're you?" Misa gulped lightly, smelling the scent of her cum and Panty's pussy juice in her nose.

"Come on, eat me out! It's only fair!" She grinned

"But...But..." Misa gulped, wanting to taste Panty's pussy...but it was covered in her cum.

"What?" Panty pouted cutely

"I...Hmm!" Misa gulped and then plunged her mouth on Panty's pussy, tasting the pussy juice and her cum dance on her tongue making Panty's hips thrust into Misa's mouth.

"Oh fuck yes!" She moaned happily

Misa tasted her cum and the pussy juice, getting hard and wanted to have sex, she felt like she was going to burst unless she had a hole to plunge into.

Suddenly thunder struck the church

"Oh...FUCK!" The three girls yelled in annoyance and pleasure.

But when Garter didn't yell at them they got confused. And then there was a second lighting strike

"A second one?" Misa asked in confusion

The three looked outside to see it was raining with a thunder storm

"Oh...Not heaven..." Stocking answered.

"Give it a minute, we would've been." Panty joked

Misa blushed, her penis now hard

"So...Let's continue." Panty smiled, pulling Misa down back to the bed and rubbed her tits against her cock.

"I... I'm not in the mood now." Misa mumbled

"Really? Not even now?" Panty frowned as she rubbed her body on her cock.

Misa whimpered a bit but nodded a bit

"Oh...Okay..." Panty frowned and stopped

... Before she then pinned her sister against the wall and kissed her

"Hmm?" Both Misa and Stocking hummed in shock

"Hmm...How 'bout now...?" Panty teased, kissing Stocking more.

"I've never slept with a 'full girl' before." Panty whispered to Stocking "And I DID say 'I'll try any pink once'." Before kissing the sweet loving angel again

"Hmm...Oh...god!" Stocking moaned as Panty kissed and played with her body.

She actually felt a bit wet

"Oh my gosh..." Misa blushed as she rubbed her cock.

She began to masturbate, watching the sexy sisters act all incestuous

"Ah...P-Panty...Ah...Fuck...My pussy...!" Stocking moaned

"Did you read my mind?" Panty teased as she slid a finger in Stocking's cunt.

She pushed two fingers inside Stocking's pussy, rhythmically finger-fucking her sister as the blonde kissed her blue haired sisters lips lustfully

"AH! P-Panty!" Stocking moaned.

'Oh...Oh god...this is amazing.' Misa thought in lust, feeling her demon side rising

"This is hot." Panty admitted, falling to her knees in front of Stocking

"Pant...Panty..." Stocking moaned.

"Hmm..." Said angel smiled and plunged her tongue deep into Stocking's pussy as she licked it.

She began to lick her sisters slit hungrily

'Hmm...Yes...' Misa thought as her demon side take over and smiled gently stepping over to the sisters.

She held Panty's hips from behind, moving the panties out of the way

"Hmm?" Panty hummed into Stocking's pussy as she felt Misa's hard throbbing futa cock rub against her pussy.

"Here we go." She grinned, pushing inside her

"HMM!" Panty moaned, her lips vibrating into Stocking's pussy making the recipient moan heavily, feeling her pussy tickle as she saw her girlfriend fuck her sister.

"Pound... The slut." She panted

"Ah! Yes...God...yes, it's so good!" Panty smiled

"You're slutty pussy is still so tight!" Misa moaned

"Why do people keep saying that?" Panty panted as she came over her cock

"Don't stop!" Stocking snapped, pushing Panty's face against her pussy again "And it's because you get fucked so much everyone expects you to be loose!"

"HMM!" Panty moaned as she felt her ass slap against Misa's waist, being fucked by Misa's foot long cock.

Misa pulled Stocking towards her and kissed her passionately, tongue fucking her girlfriend while banging her sister.

Stocking's eyes rolled up lightly, happily kissing back

'I love this. I love this life! I want to fuck them forever!' Misa thought lustfully.

*time skip*

Time had passed and the three girls were now on the bed, cuddling again, naked and covered in sweat and cum.

"Hmm...Oh..." Misa grumbled lightly as she woke up and saw that Panty and Stocking were sleeping on her sides.

"It... Happened again."

"Hmm...Misa..." Stocking smiled as she had a distended belly.

'I want to do it... I... I want to be ME.' Misa thought 'I don't want some pervy side of myself just throwing out penis around at anything it can. I... I want to love them. Properly.'

"Hmm...Wake me up later...So tired..." Panty grumbled lightly as she groped Misa's side.

"Huh?" Misa blinked, shocked to see the two suddenly asleep

'Whoa...I...This is shocking...' She thought in shock

But she smiled, silently getting out of bed

'Sleep well.' Misa thought as she got on a dressing gown and headed to downstairs.

"Hey bitch." Garter nodded

"Oh...Good morning, Mr Garterbelt." Misa responded

"It's 5PM."

"Oh...S-Sorry." Misa gulped "We just...We had a bit of fun."

Garter scoffed a bit, waving off

"Hmm..." Misa frowned as she saw Chuck down by her ankles. To which she patted his head

"Chuck!" The zipper creature barked happily

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Misa's Panty & Stocking Adventure**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

It was now the next week, Misa was trying to keep her mind in control during the mean time. But the Demon Sisters were planning something big, but they needed to make sure that it would destroy the angels, while protecting Misa.

Or at least distract the Anarchy sisters long enough for them to bring Misa home

"How is the ghost coming, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked Scanty

"Very good, dear sister."

"Soon, our wonderful Demon friend will join us." Kneesocks smiled

"So glorious!"

"Oh the feeling of her joining us is getting me flustered." Kneesocks panted as her skin became lighter from blushing

"Sister, your blushing brightly again!" Scanty commented.

"Oh dear, I blush so easily..." She used her hands as fans. "And Misa is so beautiful it isn't that hard for her to make me blush."

"Hmm...Yes...And when we bring her to the fold...We'll have dominance unbound..." Scanty drooled lightly

The two laughed happily at that

*Time Skip*

The Anarchy sisters and Misa were now in town, much to the orders of Garterbelt to "get their asses into gear".

"What do we do?" Misa asked

"Either we go shopping or Garterbelt wants us to go on a "ghost-watch"." Stocking answered

Panty nodded in agreement, eating a hotdog

'I...wonder if that is a euphemism?' Misa gulped lightly with a small blush

"Come on, we've got to get moving." Stocking sighed

"To?"

"To make sure we're not getting our tits busted by Garter." Stocking answered

"No, where are we going to?" Misa repeated

"Nowhere in particular. Just on patrol." Stocking answered

Misa sighed

"...Want to ditch this and go shoppin'?" Panty smiled cheekily

"... Yes." They all nodded

"Bitchin'." Panty smiled as the three of them headed into town.

Misa smiled, glad to be on a date

The spent a few hours going around the various shops and getting a few bits for lunch.

The three girls finished up and headed back to the church, thinking they could get away with what they did.

When suddenly the ground exploded, a ghost appearing

"Oh come on! Is this friggin karma?!" Panty yelled in hate.

"Let's kill this fucker already." Stocking nodded

"Okay." Misa answered, unlatching her bra quickly.

"NOW you're getting it." Panty smiled as she and Stocking drove See-Through, while Misa transformed her bra into her bow.

Misa was in the back of the car, acting as a sniper, as Panty drove in close and Stocking ready to start cutting the ghost up

"God, what is this thing?" Panty asked as the ghost continued to spew smaller ghosts from its cuts.

"No idea."

"I've got the small ones, you keep cutting." Misa spoke, shooting the smaller ghosts.

"Got it!" Stocking nodded

"Like whack-a-mole at the arcade." Panty laughed

"How?" Stocking asked

"Don't judge me, okay?" Panty snapped as she shot at the giant ghost who seemed to continue "live" and spew out other mini-ghosts

'No lightning has struck the church.' Misa thought, finding this odd as she used her blade-bow to slash apart any mini-ghosts that got too close

"Bloody ghosts, these are a giant PAIN!" Panty snapped, shooting and having her gun jam. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Stocking asked

"Backlace is outta ammo. I need another gun." Panty answered.

"Oh, here. Use mine!" Stocking answered, jumping and removing her panties while she sliced at the legs of the ghost.

"How is it out of ammo?!" Misa gasped

"Hey, the last few days, I've had some hot climaxes; alright?" Panty snapped

"... What?" Misa blinked in confusion

"You fuck us good!" Panty answered, using Stocking's panties as a gun.

"What does that have to do with your gun?"

"It's angel magic we can't explain it while we're fighting! FUCKER!" Panty answered as she shot against the approaching ghosts.

"Her guns work on a 'cum limit'. She can only shoot equal to the amount of orgasms the panty's owner can have." Stocking explained "But you've messed her up a bit."

"Sorry." Misa apologised as she got a triple headshot on some ghosts.

"Just keep killing them!" Panty answered, shooting at the ghosts while trying to drive.

Misa flinched lightly

This lasted for several minutes until Panty's second gun began to jam. "Damn it!" Panty snapped

"Here. Use mine!" Misa tried to take hers off but she was carried away by a horde of ghosts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed

"Misa!" the two yelled

The Anarchy sisters tried to push through, but the waves of ghosts, like a black lake with yellow dots surrounded them.

*With Misa*

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Misa struggled against her captors.

She was kicking and pulling as best she could, her weapon long since gone

She was then brought to a garage where she was brought to an impressive room that looked like a bedroom.

"Wh... where am I?" she gasped

"You're safe, Dear Misa." Kneesock's voice spoke as she and her sister Scanty walked through, wearing neatly dressed clothes that were like sensual secretaries.

"What?!" Misa gasped

"So sorry about the theatrics..." Scanty added

"What is going on?!"

"We had to get you away from those rancorous angels..." Kneesocks answered. "We missed you."

Misa frowned lightly

"Don't look at us like that...We honestly missed you." Scanty responded, trying to explain it.

"Hmm!" The man moaned as he felt Laura's pussy connect to his lips as he kissed and gently licked it.

Misa frowned at this, thinking 'Why didn't you just call me over the phone?'...But under her trousers, she felt her arousal rise and her futa-cock harden due to the sister's breasts and their sex appeal work on her.

Plus, sexy secretary outfits

GOD! Sexy secretaries...

'Oh...Oh god...I...I want them!' Misa thought feeling her arousal deepen and her succubus side rise.

But she held it back

'No...No! I'll...I WILL be in control!' She thought 'I... I will sleep with them as me and THEN go back!'

"So Dear Misa...Shall we begin our gift for you?" Kneesocks blushed

"Sure." She blushed

The two sisters began to strip off Misa and show her erect 12 inch cock, covered in a silk cock-sleeve underwear. "Oh...God...big as life..." Scanty smiled

"And so hot...!" Kneesocks added, sliding off the underwear

The two smiled in joy

"If...You want to wrap your breasts...Around it...I'd like that..." Misa blushed

The two grinned

The two demon sisters smiled and did so, wrapping their red-skinned breasts around Misa's foot long cock and rubbed it lovingly, licking it attentively.

Misa moaned, her head falling back

'Oh my god! This...Is so good!' Misa thought as she felt her orgasm come.

She suddenly came, covering their breasts at least

"Oh my word!" Scanty gasped

"It's like a fountain!" Kneesocks added, tasting it on her tongue

They both moaned, licking up the cum

"Oh my god..." Misa panted and smiled.

"Do...you want to fuck now?" Scanty asked

Misa nodded weakly at that

"Who do you want first...?" Kneesocks asked lustfully.

"Both?" She shrugged lightly

"Very well." They answered, Kneesocks helping Misa release her demon tail from her waist so the two sisters could have something penetrate their pussies.

Misa smiled, kissing one of them as she pushed into another's vagina

"AH, YES! Yes, right there! That's it!" Scanty moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled with Misa's cock.

Misa moaned, kissing Kneesocks

"Yes, yes Misa...! Fuck this demon bitch! AH!" Scanty moaned happily as she felt her pussy fill with Misa's cum

"Slut." Misa said, the two demon sisters shuddering at Misa's near never heard swearing

"Oh, Misa...Call us more...Berate us..." Kneesocks moaned "Treat us as gutter trash!"

"Alright...You...Whore...Suck your sister's pussy." Misa ordered in a slight reluctance.

"Yes, mistress!" Scanty smiled as Kneesocks was brought around.

Scanty pulled Kneesocks close, licking her pussy happily

"AH! Yes, yes sister! Eat out my pussy!" Kneesocks moaned happily, feeling her sister's tongue lick her pussy

"Oh yes!" Misa moaned happily

"Hmm, hmm, HMM!" Scanty moaned, her eyes rolling into her head.

Her hips moved faster, shaking Scanty's red asscheeks

"I'm...I'm cumming again!" Misa moaned, spurting in her pussy

Scanty moaned, feeling like she was having an endless orgasm as she made her sister cum to

"AH! Yes! Sister! I...I want Mistress' cock! I want to cum!" Kneesocks moaned as she climaxed from being eaten out.

"You just did." Misa whispered with a grin

"Mistress...Please...Your cock..." Kneesocks moaned

"Fine." Misa sighed

Misa pulled out of Scanty and smiled as she positioned herself by Kneesocks.

Before pushing into her ass

"AH! Yes! Yes Mistress!" Kneesocks moaned happily, feeling her asshole being stretched out and cum from anal.

Misa moaned and slammed her hips as fast as she could

"Scanty...Kiss..." Misa ordered as she fucked Kneesocks.

"Yes...Yes, Mistress." Scanty panted as she kissed Misa on her lips, but she had her body shifted so that her pussy was over Kneesocks' face.

And from a part from Misa, it was clear what the glasses wearing sister was suppose to do

"Hmm!" Kneesocks lifted her head to taste her sister's cum filled pussy, licking and slurping up the sweet taste of pussy juice and Misa's semen.

Misa grinned and slapping Scanty's ass as she fucked Kneesocks

The three girls moaned happily, their moans resonating through the room...Until the wall was blasted in by a bazooka. With the two Anarchy Angels looking pissed off and exhausted

That made the three freeze

"Okay...Okay...Time to make a motha' fucka suffa..." Panty panted in annoyance as she had a spare pair of panties on hand.

"And...YOU TWO..." Stocking glared, pointing at the Demon sisters.

Misa was in the corner, having sprinted there when the wall broke down avoiding the Anarchy sisters sight

"Those...FU-CKING ghosts...RUINED our shit!" Panty spoke, readying the bazooka.

She unleashed a massive rocket, grinning

"AHHHH!" The Demon sisters yelled as they blasted off again.

"THAT is for us!" Panty shouted

"...We needed them to find Misa!" Stocking groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oops." Panty answered

"Hi." She waved weakly

"Misa!" Panty and Stocking rushed over to her.

"What happened? Why're you naked? Did they hurt you?" The girls asked as they hugged her.

"I'm okay." she smiled

"Yeah? No injuries or anything?" Panty asked, looking her over...Though looking at Misa's futa-cock every few seconds.

"I'm fine." She smiled

"Good. Ohmp!" Panty answered as she glomped her mouth over Misa's cock

"Ah!" Misa gasped in pleasure and shock

"Slut..." Stocking sighed...But decided to join as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips passionately.

"Hmm!" Misa moaned, her cock growing in Panty's mouth, making her gag slightly

She held Panty's head lightly, fucking her face

'Yes. Yes, fuck my cock, Panty!' Misa moaned happily feeling her cum shoot into Panty's mouth as she felt her lover's lips on hers.

"You... Filthy angels..." Kneesocks groaned and frowned

"Taking...Our Misa..." Scanty added getting out of the crater with her sister.

Misa frowned at the two... Before she grinned darkly "Sit." She ordered

The two demon sisters sat where they were and looked on to see Stocking and Panty have their way on Misa.

"I thought...they blew up..." Stocking panted.

"Our pets don't die easily." Misa grinned

"Petsh?" Panty moaned with Misa's cock in her mouth

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Panty..." Misa teased

"Now why don't you two enjoy them!" Misa told the Anarchy sisters

"Really? You want us to enjoy the Demon Sisters?" Stocking asked, gaining a drooling smile

Misa nodded, pulling Panty from her cock

"So...I get to pound some demon pussy?" Panty asked

"Basically." Misa answered

"Count me in...This'll be great." Stocking smiled

Misa smiled, seeing the Anarchy sisters walk towards their demonic counterparts

"Err...Um...M-Misa..." The Demon sisters gulped as Stocking and Panty got REALLY close to them

"Pets need to be taught." Misa spoke. "No talking unless told."

The two shut up, gulping in fear

"First...Kiss your respective angel. Show them the level of passion you have for me." Misa ordered

The two whimpered but did that, kissing their rival

"Oh...So...Beautiful." Misa smiled, purring at seeing her lovers French kiss each other.

It felt so... Perfect to her.

"Oh...I wish to see this unfold..." Misa smiled, drooling lightly with lust.

She sat down and began to masturbate, just watching

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. How's...it feel...Being played with by an angel?" Panty smiled at Scanty.

Scanty was silent, moaning with her eyes closed as Panty massaged her red breasts

"You can answer." Misa ordered

"It...It feels good...It...It's different. Please...Please continue." Scanty moaned

"And what about you? Having your pussy played with by a "filthy angel"?" Stocking teased, Kneesocks turned to the masturbating Misa, who gave a nod; signalling that she gave them permission to answer

"It's soft, tingly, toxic...intoxicating!" Kneesocks panted

"K... Keep fingering my pussy!'

"Oh you slut! Trying to seduce MY girlfriend!" Stocking grinned, finger fucking her faster

"We're sorry. We're sorry! She's a fellow demon, we AH, we're just trying to AH!" Kneesocks moaned as she felt Stocking's fingers making her climax.

Panty, meanwhile, was using her newly acquired lesbian skills to drive Scanty wild

"How's this ya demon skank? You like feeling a woman's pussy grinding on yours?" Panty smiled, moaning with each thrust.

Scanty just moaned, overwhelmed by Panty's skill with sex of any kind

"Oh...God! I could get used to this!" Panty smiled, both demon and angel cumming from their scissoring.

Misa smiled, rubbing her cock happily

'Oh, this is so good.' She thought

"Ah, AH!" Kneesocks moaned as she came from Stocking's fingers.

"Like it?" Stocking grinned, backing up a bit

"Yes...Yes I did..." Kneesocks panted

"Well...What can I do with you now?" Stocking wondered

She tapped her chin with a grin... Before she pulled a stocking off. Her stocking quickly became its sword form but after spinning it for a second, it transformed into a Strap-on

"Oh...My gosh..." Kneesocks gasped

"Ready for some angel loving? Cause I want some devil's food cake." Stocking gave a bad food pun before she shoved her strap-on into Kneesock's cunt.

Kneesocks just moaned, her head falling back

"So fucking hot." Panty grinned

"Such...a shame...You can't...Do the same..." Scanty panted

"Oh yeah? You'd think that." Panty smiled darkly.

"Huh?" Scanty blinked

Panty pulled out a dildo out of...somewhere and strapped it around her pussy. "Get ready for a five-hour fuck. Or as I call it "Dinner"." Panty smiled, slamming into Scanty's pussy

"What?!" Scanty moaned

"I love this." Misa smiled

"Ah, ah...Kneesocks...I...I'm gonna cum!" Stocking moaned

"Me too!"

The four sisters moaned as they came from their respective partners, panting heavily as Misa came from her futa-cock

*time skip*

The angels were now back home in the church, the city was quiet and not much crazy stuff was going on. Though...it had only been like that for a few weeks.

In bed, Misa, Panty and Stocking were asleep, with two large mounds under their bed-sheets.

The three moaned, slowly waking up

They pulled the sheet back to reveal the two Demon sisters, dressed in skimpy maid uniforms and Neko attire, sucking and licking against the girl's pussies and cock.

"Morning." The three moaned happily

"Good morning Mistresses." Scanty purred

"We hope this is acceptable." Kneesocks added

"Hmm...It's wonderful..." Misa answered, stopping Kneesocks and pulled her up.

Kneesocks stopped, waiting for her mistress to do as she wished

"Hmm..." Misa smiled, putting her hand over Kneesocks' stomach. "...Needs some filling." She teased, sliding her cock into Kneesocks, bouncing her on her lap

"Mistress!" Kneesocks moaned happily

"Early morning fuck? Sweet...Stocking?" Panty asked

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Stocking answered, the two Anarchy sisters gaining their strap-ons

"Oh, Mistress Panty...Mistress Stocking." Scanty gasped, seeing them and moaned as she grasped both in her hands, jerking them off as they were real.

"Doesn't matter if you jack is off, these don't cum." Stocking teased

"Sorry, Mistress...Just...So good." Scanty answered, switching betwee each on in her mouth to get them wet.

"Ah, ah, ah. M-Mistress Misa...I...I'm cumming!" Kneesocks moaned

"Here's mine...!" Misa moaned, cumming into Kneesock's pussy and caused it to spill.

Kneesocks' eyes rolled into the back of her head, smiling

"So...I get her ass, you get her mouth?" Panty asked

"Seeing as it was the other way around last time...Sure." Stocking answered

"Yes. Yes, Mistresses. Fill my naughty holes." Scanty smiled

"Hey...Don't **I** get one?" Misa teased

"Course ya do. Saved the best one for last." Panty smiled

"The vagina." She nodded with a grin

"Careful, after all we've been through, these two might have Little-Misa's." Stocking teased as they positioned Scanty ready

"I know." Misa nodded

"So, want to paint these sluts insides white?" Panty smiled

"Of course." Misa nodded

Soon after, the two angels and the angel-demon girl, plunged into the holes of Scanty, making the slut moan

They all moaned, smiling

"Hmm, hmm, hmm! HMM!" Scanty moaned as she climaxed over their three cocks, begging for more.

This was their lives now

And they loved every minute of it.

No ghosts, constant sex and Garterbelt not yelling at them to get their asses into gear...This was their paradise.

 **The end**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
